Quatre filles dans un bateau
by Ichihara
Summary: Parce que leur navire a été coulé dans de mystérieuses circonstances, 4 femmes trouvent refuge sur une île au nom sympathique : Dressrosa. Afin de quitter ce lieu, il leur faudra réunir l'argent nécessaire pour acheter un nouveau bateau... Mais tout ne se passe pas exactement comme prévu
1. Une arrivée fracassante

_Hello, ceci est une fanfic test à but humoristique. Je ne sais pas si ça va plaire, mais j'avais envie de changer de registre après Immortel (fin prévue le 09/07/15). Autant aucun personnage de One piece ne m'appartient, autant je suis la créatrice des 4 personnages féminins qui viennent squatter à Dressrosa. Attention je tiens à préciser que ce sont des personnages de fiction, non pas des personnes réelles, Mary-sue, toussa. Inutile de les chercher dans des histoires déjà publiées._

* * *

\- C'est ballot, quand même.

\- Ça, pour être ballot, c'est ballot.

\- Je dirai même plus, c'est pas de chance.

\- On pourrait presque se croire maudites, à force.

Debout sur la rive, quatre jeunes femmes entre 23 et 28 ans regardaient d'un air désolé la barque à leurs pieds qui coulaient lentement, un joli trou au milieu de la coque. La première était grande et élancée, un visage fin encadré par de longs cheveux blonds soyeux, des yeux bleus et portait une tunique bleue lui tombant aux genoux par-dessus un pantacourt de lin beige. La seconde, plus petite et plus musclée, arborait une coiffure courte d'un bleu presque électrique qui s'accordait à son regard couleur rivière de printemps et était vêtue d'un débardeur léger et d'un bermuda sombre. La troisième, encore plus petite que ses compagnes, avait de fins yeux en amande de couleur noisette qui éclairait une jolie frimousse, des cheveux noirs peignés avec soin et avait opté pour une chemisette blanche et un pantalon noir, une longue blouse coincée sous le bras. Enfin, la dernière et la plus grande du groupe de cinq bons centimètres sur la blonde avait des cheveux châtains coupés à la garçonne avec une frange en dégradé lui tombant sur le front pour une pointe de féminité, des yeux d'un bleu un peu effacé et avait préféré une veste sans manche par-dessus un t-shirt accompagné d'un bermuda rouge. Elles s'appelaient respectivement Kyosa, Ondine, Sae et Shiva, et elles devaient se l'avouer, ce n'était pas marrant tous les jours de faire naufrage sur une île inconnue.

\- Bon, finit par dire Kyosa en posant les mains sur les hanches. On ne va peut-être pas rester se morfondre toute la journée, si ?

\- On a de la chance de s'en être sorties sans blessures, renchérit Sae avec un petit sourire confiant.

\- De toute façon ça n'aurait pas été dramatique, grommela Ondine en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Tu nous aurais soignées illico.

\- Et faut voir le bon côté des choses, cette île est habitée et a un nom ! s'exclama Shiva qui s'était déplacée jusqu'à un panneau de bienvenue. « Dressrosa », ça a l'air pas trop mal non ?

* * *

La capitale de Dressrosa était un endroit étrange, habitée par des humains et des jouets apparemment vivants. Les quatre voyageuses eurent plus d'une fois l'occasion de s'étonner, mais ce qui les choqua le plus, bien entendu, ce fut le prix d'un petit navire qu'elles auraient voulu acheter pour poursuivre leur périple.

\- Combien de MILLIONS ?!

Le cri indigné de Shiva fit trembler le bois de la petite guérite occupée par un homme à la mine patibulaire. Le pirate – car il n'en était pas possible autrement, il ne pouvait être qu'un de ces détrousseurs des mers – lui offrit un sourire édenté.

\- Si c'est trop pour vous, j'accepte les paiements en nature sinon…

Il se reçut un beau crochet du droit qui fit voler un de ses chicots pourris et l'envoya contre le mur du fond. Tout en maudissant les escrocs de ce genre, la jeune femme revint vers ses amies qui avaient assisté à la scène de loin.

\- Un pervers ? lui demanda Sae d'un ton compatissant.

Elle reçut un signe de tête affirmatif en guise de réponse. Un soupir simultané leur échappa.

\- Oh mon dieu ?! C'est le navire de la Family ! s'exclama soudain un badaud.

Le port alors calme fut pris d'assaut par une foule en délire qui scandait les mêmes noms en boucle. Surprises, les quatre amies restèrent bien les unes contre les autres pour éviter d'être séparées. Elles se retrouvèrent donc, sans comprendre comment, au premier rang pour admirer le spectacle.

Un grand navire arborant un pavillon souriant, une barre en diagonale lui traversant le visage, venait de s'amarrer au quai. Des hommes vêtus d'un même uniforme s'empressèrent de déployer la passerelle qui permettrait aux passagers de débarquer, et l'excitation de la foule monta d'un cran.

\- SEIGNEUR DIAMANTE !

Kyosa sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher à la vue du phénomène de foire qui apparut sur la planche. Elle ne sut pas ce qui la dérangeait le plus entre son maquillage ou sa tenue vestimentaire, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir car…

\- SEIGNEUR PICAAA !

Ondine crut bon de se cacher le visage entre les mains pour ne pas exploser de rire face au géant qui s'était apparemment fait poser des implants dans les épaules pour paraître plus impressionnant.

\- SEIGNEUR TREBOOOL !

Sae était bien sûr trop polie pour afficher son dégoût en public, mais elle dut lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'élancer vers cet homme tout bonnement écœurant, un mouchoir et des lingettes désinfectantes en mains.

\- SEIGNEUR DOFLAMINGOOOO !

Non seulement Shiva crut perdre 10% de ses capacités auditives, mais en plus ses yeux la brulèrent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur le manteau composé de plumes roses du dernier arrivant. Pour couronner le tout, elle se démonta le cou lorsqu'il passa non loin d'elles tant il était GRAND !

L'hystérie des spectateurs était à son comble, et seules les quatre amies semblaient avoir gardé toute leur raison. Silencieuses, le visage grave, elles observèrent les hommes s'éloigner, comprenant très vite à travers les discussions enflammées des habitants qu'elles s'étaient trouvées en présence du roi de ce pays. Et cela ne leur fit ni chaud ni froid.

* * *

\- Et bien quel succès Doffy ! s'exclama Trebol une fois rentré au palais. Toutes les femmes du royaume semblaient prêtes à se jeter à tes pieds !

Doflamingo eut un sourire amusé, remontant d'une main ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Vous avez fait votre petit effet aussi… De nombreux fans de Diamante, le héros du Colisée, étaient sur place.

\- Oh je t'en prie Doffy, je ne suis pas un héros ! protesta le général de Carreau.

Après quelques minutes d'un dialogue de sourds, il finit néanmoins par admettre qu'il était bel et bien un modèle pour les hommes de Dressrosa. Satisfait, le Grand Corsaire s'apprêtait à prendre congé de ses généraux, lorsque la voix de Pica s'éleva à son tour. L'événement était assez rare pour les interpeller tous.

\- Moi j'ai pourtant vu des gens pas spécialement heureux de nous voir. Des femmes, en fait.

\- Oh ?

Doflamingo ne s'en sentit pas offusqué – après tout on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde – mais il était curieux de savoir pourquoi Pica avait noté ce détail.

\- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit la voix fluette. Mon regard est tombé sur elles et je n'arrivais plus à m'en détacher. Elles avaient un «je ne sais quoi » d'étrange… Tu sais, cette impression que peuvent laisser des gens prometteurs de Grand Line…

\- Je vois. Tu te dis qu'il s'agit peut-être d'ennemies, voire d'espionnes de la Marine ou de l'Armée Révolutionnaire ? Tu n'as qu'à donner leur signalement à quelques lieutenants qu'ils aillent vérifier leurs identités et observent leurs faits et gestes. Nous agirons en conséquence.

* * *

\- Non mais vous avez vu ces tronches ?! s'exclama Kyosa pour la dixième fois alors que les jeunes femmes avaient repris le chemin du centre-ville, déçues dans leurs recherches pour un petit navire.

\- Improbables, c'est le mot que tu cherches, lui glissa Shiva avec un petit sourire. Et ce n'est pas très gentil de se moquer du physique des gens.

\- Du physique, non, mais que dire lorsque tu croises un géant incapable de se moucher ? intervint Ondine en affichant une moue dégoûtée. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'en a pensé notre médecin attitré.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Sae, qui avait encore du mal à se remettre de ce qu'elle avait vu. Elles savaient pourtant que le Nouveau Monde abritait bien des créatures étranges, mais il fallait avouer que là, elles avaient touché le gros lot.

Après l'événement du port, elles avaient pris la peine de se renseigner un peu plus en profondeur sur le pays, et elles avaient donc appris les noms et fonctions des quatre idoles du peuple. Considérés comme de véritables héros depuis qu'ils avaient évincé l'ancien roi devenu fous, ils régnaient désormais d'une main de fer sur Dressrosa. Leur roi était même un des Sept Grands Corsaires, un groupe émérite de pirates travaillant en étroite collaboration avec le Gouvernement Mondial.

\- Non mais vraiment, on aurait mieux fait de se renseigner AVANT de décider de partir en voyage, dit une nouvelle fois Kyosa en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous voyez où ça nous mène ? On tombe sur des vilains, notre navire coule, et on échoue sur une île complètement barrée dirigée par des gens sales et où les jouets sont vivants !

\- Moi je trouve ça assez marrant, répliqua Shiva en haussant les épaules, avant de se corriger face au regard noir que lui adressa son amie blonde. Bon à part quand des hommes louches proposent qu'on les paye en nature…

Ondine tapota gentiment l'épaule de Kyosa qui semblait abattue.

\- On ne s'en tire pas trop mal encore, on est en vie.

\- Et sans un sou, se crut obligée d'intervenir Sae qui partageait les inquiétudes de son amie.

Ce détail ne semblait pas inquiéter la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, qui parcourait les bâtiments autour d'eux du regard. Elle finit par s'arrêter devant un petit restaurant et pencha la tête, l'air pensif.

\- On pourrait se faire embaucher, tout simplement… Toi, Sae, tu peux donner des consultations et préparer des remèdes. Si on osait, on pourrait même…

Un sourire éclaira son visage, alors qu'elle détaillait son idée à ses amies toute ouïe. Elles finirent par admettre que c'était une bonne idée, et s'empressèrent de la mettre en œuvre.

* * *

« La chance sourit aux audacieux », comme le dit le proverbe. Et de l'audace, il en fallait pour se présenter ainsi au propriétaire du bar « Au coin du feu », un projet bien précis en tête. Il fut rapidement séduit par la conviction des quatre femmes, qui se proposaient de faire de son commerce l'endroit le plus prisé du quartier. Le succès reposait sur l'élaboration de nouvelles tisanes aux noms accrocheurs, qui seraient connues pour leur douceur et leurs vertus thérapeutiques. Bien sûr, la présence de trois jolies serveuses et d'une nouvelle barmaid ne serait pas de trop pour attirer une nouvelle clientèle, et leur charme naturel saurait faire le reste. Et puis elles avaient un dernier atout dans leur manche…

* * *

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur retour à Dressrosa, et Doflamingo avait complètement oublié ces femmes que Pica disait avoir vu au port le jour de leur arrivée. Un matin, pourtant, il retrouva Baby 5 et Buffalo prêts à rendre leur rapport. Assis au bureau, menton en appui sur sa paume, il écoutait son lieutenant aux dents peintes lui faire l'éloge des quatre femmes sous le regard courroucé de son amie.

\- Donc si je résume bien, ce sont quatre naufragées qui travaillent pour gagner suffisamment d'argent afin de faire réparer leur navire ou d'en acheter un autre pour pouvoir repartir, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça, grommela Baby 5 en tirant sur sa cigarette. Et elles n'ont rien d'exceptionnel, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fallu les surveiller.

\- Quand on est à la tête d'un empire comme le mien, la prudence est de mise, répliqua le géant blond avec un sourire en coin. Vous avez bien travaillé en tout cas, je vous donne quartier libre pour le reste de la semaine.

Ses lieutenants s'empressèrent de le remercier pour sa bonté, puis sortirent du bureau alors que Buffalo annonçait à sa collègue qu'il comptait retourner de ce pas au bar. En entendant cela, Doflamingo haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Qu'avaient donc ces femmes de si exceptionnelles ? Lui-même n'avait pas remarqué leur présence dans la foule, l'autre jour, alors pourquoi Pica et Buffalo semblaient chacun envoutés à sa manière ?


	2. Un café à succès

\- Une tisane Bien-être et un soda Funky pour la table 2 !

\- Une limonade Arc-en-ciel et un thé pétillant pour la table 7 !

Depuis l'instauration d'un nouveau menu au café « Au coin du feu », la grande salle de l'établissement ne désemplissait pas. Le lieu était devenu un incontournable dans ce quartier modeste, où il n'était pas rare de croiser des couples de retraités. Il avait suffi que quelques clients expliquent à leur entourage qu'une seule gorgée de la nouvelle tisane Bien-être avait suffi pour les débarrasser de leurs rhumatismes et la réputation du café était faite. Les médecins aux alentours avaient beau s'arracher les cheveux, désormais on préférait se retrouver à rire autour d'une bonne table plutôt que d'attendre des heures dans une salle austère avec des journaux vieux de dix ans pour seule compagnie.

Bien sûr, parents et enfants ne furent pas oubliés dans l'élaboration des nouvelles boissons : sodas colorés, pétillants, sucrés et même parfois salés avaient fait leur apparition sur la carte et remportaient un franc succès auprès des petits comme des grands. Et puis la gentillesse de la petite barmaid répondant au nom de Sae avait su séduire tous les cœurs.

Bien sûr, les trois serveuses qui avaient fait leur apparition en même temps que la nouvelle tenante du bar remportaient leur petit succès aussi. Kyosa était connue pour son ton mordant et son attitude glacial dès qu'un homme tentait une approche sortant du cadre professionnel, mais ne désire-t-on pas toujours ce qu'on ne peut avoir ? A l'inverse, Ondine aimait plaisanter avec les clients et avait plus particulièrement les faveurs des personnes âgées et des enfants. Et puis il y avait Shiva, toujours de bonne humeur et toujours prête à bondir pour se placer entre un dragueur et ses amies, sans avoir le moins du monde conscience qu'elle était parfois la cible de ces mêmes dragueurs. Heureusement que les trois autres veillaient sur elle de la même manière.

Un autre événement devait expliquer la soudaine popularité du café : on racontait, dans les rues, qu'une jeune danseuse au talent indéniable, peut-être même égalant celui de Violette, était apparue un soir, dansant sur le trottoir devant la devanture de l'établissement. Le spectacle improvisé avait été interrompu dès que la danseuse s'était aperçue qu'elle était observée, et elle avait disparu à l'intérieur du café sans demander son reste, sans réapparaître par la suite. Une rumeur courait donc qu'une des quatre employées était cette mystérieuse personne et que sa timidité l'empêchait de l'avouer. Évidemment, tous pariaient sur Sae, quoi que certains estimaient qu'il pouvait s'agir de Kyosa et que sa froideur n'était en réalité qu'une façade pour masquer sa gêne naturelle. Enfin bref, tous ces éléments réunis expliquaient peut-être la présence de plus en plus marquée des hommes de la Donquijote Family.

Cachée derrière le rideau qui séparait la salle de repos des employés de l'intérieur du bar, Shiva observait les nouveaux venus, sourcils froncés. Lorsqu'il ne s'agissait que du grand bonhomme à la coiffure étrange et aux dents proéminentes, encore ça allait, mais depuis peu le café était envahi par des rustres lourdauds qui s'estimaient être dans leur bon droit lorsqu'ils sifflaient une des serveuses pour qu'elle les serve « illico presto ». Cette façon de se croire chez eux avait le don de l'horripiler atrocement, et il fallait toute la force de persuasion de Sae pour l'empêcher de les foutre dehors à grands coups de pied dans le derrière.

\- Eh ma jolie, un autre de tes sodas multicolores serait pas de trop ici !

Ainsi hélée, Ondine adressa un sourire crispé à l'homme qui lui adressa un clin d'œil suggestif en tapotant d'une main le siège de la chaise libre à ses côtés.

\- Et si ça te tente, y a toujours de la place pour une jolie demoiselle !

Le silence s'était abattu dans le reste de la salle, tandis que les habitués lançaient des regards désolés aux serveuses. La présence des sous-fifres de la Family les gênait également, mais évidemment aucun d'entre eux n'aurait osé élever la voix de peur de s'attirer les foudres de leurs supérieurs.

\- Je suis en service, monsieur, répondit finalement la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus en s'efforçant de prendre un ton affable. Nous disions donc un soda Arc-en-ciel.

Elle se prépara à retourner vers le bar avec son carnet de commande lorsqu'une main l'attrapa par la taille, lui arrachant un sursaut. Elle tourna la tête vers l'homme qui l'avait saisie, horrifiée, mais il semblait ne pas avoir conscience du dégoût qu'il lui inspirait.

\- Tu as bien le temps pour un futur cadre de la Donquijote Family, poupée ! Si tu es gentille avec moi, ton avenir sera assuré !

Une main attrapa le pirate à l'épaule, et il tourna la tête vers celui qui osait le déranger ainsi, sourcils froncés. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne s'agissait pas d'un « celui », mais bien d'une « celle ».

\- Dis donc le sous fifre, la dame t'a dit qu'elle bossait.

Si un regard avait pu tuer, le pirate se serait désintégré sous celui de Kyosa. La jeune femme blonde le lâcha pour faire craquer ses poings, entourée d'une aura noire qui fit frémir l'homme. Malheureusement pour lui, sa fierté l'empêchait de reculer devant une femme.

\- Oh mais moi je suis pas contre si tu veux prendre sa place, beauté.

Ce fut donc sans grande surprise que sa tête partit s'encastrer dans la table et qu'il s'écroula au sol, assommé. D'un bond, ses collègues se retrouvèrent sur pieds, armes sorties et pointées en direction de la femme blonde qui avait osé agresser leur collègue.

\- Dis donc, tu te prends pour qui à agresser quelqu'un de la Family ?! éructa un des hommes en armant le chien de son pistolet.

Il fut grandement surpris lorsque tout le contenu d'une carafe d'eau lui fut versé sur la tête, mouillant son arme qui devint donc inutilisable. Tous les détenteurs d'armes à feu subirent d'ailleurs le même sort alors qu'Ondine tournait autour des hommes, son plateau de carafes se vidant au fur et à mesure.

\- Et voilà pour refroidir l'ardeur de ces messieurs ! chantonna la jeune femme avec un sourire. Le café « Au coin du feu » ne fournissant malheureusement pas de serviettes aux impolis, nous vous saurions gré de vous en aller sans plus faire d'histoires !

\- Espèce de… ?!

Peu importe que les pistolets aient été rendus inutilisables, il leur restait toujours des poignards en réserve. Mais à peine les lames étincelèrent à la lueur des lampes qu'ils se retrouvèrent plongés dans le noir, la vision obstruée par le rideau qui venait de leur tomber sur la tête. La voix de Shiva retentit à leurs oreilles alors qu'ils se sentaient poussés vers la sortie, tentant vainement de résister à la pression sans y parvenir.

\- Nous n'acceptons pas les casses pieds qui dérangent les habitués. Vous êtes priés de rentrer chez vous et de ne plus remettre les pieds ici, sinon je vous promets que ça va barder pour vos grades !

Une fois qu'elle les eut fichu à la porte, elle tira un grand coup pour récupérer son rideau, déséquilibrant les hommes qui, surpris et brusquement aveuglés par le soleil, s'écroulèrent en tas sur le pavé. L'un d'eux releva la tête et lui adressa un regard mauvais, la main toujours crispée sur son poignard.

\- Non mais tu te prends pour qui sale petite…

Un pied s'abattit brusquement près de lui, et il se rendit compte non sans un gros coup au cœur que la pierre s'était fendue sous le coup. Penchée au-dessus de lui, Shiva lui adressa un innocent sourire malgré l'impression de menace qui se dégageait d'elle.

\- « Sale petite » quoi ? Allez j'attends, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

L'homme ne put que couiner pour toute réponse, se relevant d'un bond avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Avec un soupir, la jeune femme aux cheveux courts se redressa, faisant craquer les os de son dos.

\- Et voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Elle retourna à l'intérieur où l'attendaient amies et clients, qui ne purent s'empêcher d'applaudir devant la superbe démonstration de force du personnel du café. Elles saluèrent la foule comme si cela n'avait été qu'un simple spectacle.

* * *

Une agitation inhabituelle s'était emparée du baraquement des nouvelles recrues de la Donquijote Family, comme s'en rendirent compte Lao G et Dellinger qui étaient de garde ce soir-là. Un groupe d'imbéciles était en train d'expliquer à leurs camarades à quel point les employés d'un petit café s'étaient montrés odieux avec eux, allant jusqu'à insulter la Family elle-même.

\- Ils s'estiment tellement supérieurs à nous qu'ils ont interdit l'entrée de leur bouge à n'importe quel membre de notre groupe ! racontait l'un d'eux, déclenchant des exclamations indignées au reste de ses camarades.

\- Ouais ! renchérit l'un. Et même qu'ils ont pas arrêté de dire que nos uniformes étaient moches et que nos chefs étaient ridicules !

Des insultes fusèrent et déjà nombreux étaient ceux qui parlaient d'organiser une expédition punitive. Dellinger surgit au milieu du groupe sans prévenir, déclenchant quelques crises cardiaques au passage.

\- Il y a vraiment des gens qui ont le cran d'insulter la famille du jeune maître ? s'exclama l'homme poisson en se couvrant la bouche d'une main pour masquer un grand sourire. Ohlala mais il va falloir aller leur parler, pas vrai Lao G ?

\- Hein, comment ?

Évidemment, le vieil homme à moitié sourd ne pouvait pas l'avoir entendu, surtout qu'il était resté près de la porte alors que son jeune camarade se trouvait maintenant au centre de la pièce, devenue silencieuse.

Dellinger se tourna vers les quelques recrues qui avaient tenté d'exciter le reste de la troupe sans se départir de son sourire. Ceux-ci semblaient particulièrement mal à l'aise, ils ne se doutaient pas que leur histoire allait attirer l'attention des cadres de la Family et commençaient à regretter d'avoir… enjolivé les faits.

\- Alors, c'est de quel café dont vous parlez, hein ?

Le plus intimidable de la bande déglutit devant le regard mauvais de son supérieur et donna le nom de l'établissement d'une voix tremblante, ainsi que sa localisation. Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune homme-poisson pour disparaître dans la nuit en riant aux éclats.

* * *

\- Vous trouvez pas que ça sent bizarre ?

Les trois femmes se tournèrent vers Ondine qui venait de poser la question, sourcils froncés alors qu'elle suspendait son geste de fermer les volets. L'heure de la fermeture était proche et tous les clients, ainsi que le patron, étaient déjà rentrés chez eux pour ne pas dépasser l'heure du couvre-feu.

\- Bizarre comment ? voulut savoir Shiva qui était de corvée de balai.

\- Je sais pas, comme… on dirait qu'il y a une odeur salée qui s'approche.

\- Genre un petit vent marin qui s'est levé et nous apporte les odeurs des embruns ? demanda Sae en souriant gentiment.

\- Non, ça me semble plus agressif que ça.

Kyosa aurait bien voulu savoir en quoi une odeur pouvait être agressive, mais la réponse lui fut apportée lorsque la porte fut défoncée d'un joli coup de pied… à talons ?!

\- Kya ahah, mais c'était déjà ouvert en fait !

Devant l'apparence totalement improbable du gamin qui venait de pénétrer dans leur établissement, les quatre femmes eurent chacune une réaction différente. La première, Kyosa, se contenta d'abattre sa main sur ses yeux pour qu'ils cessent de lui faire mal à la vue de ce mini-short, ces chaussures à talons, ce pull à tâches et cette casquette à cornes. Sae mit en route la machine à chocolat chaud, certaine que l'enfant devait s'être perdu et qu'il méritait un peu de réconfort. Shiva reprit de plus bel son balayage, partisane du « si je ne vois rien, c'est qu'il ne se passe rien ». Enfin Ondine fit face à l'intrus, agitant un index moralisateur sous son nez.

\- Dis donc petit, tu t'es cru chez papy mamie là ? On frappe avant d'entrer chez les gens, et on ne frappe pas POUR entrer en force ! Et puis tu as vu l'heure ? Vu ton âge tu devrais être au lit !

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle l'attrapa par les épaules et le força à s'asseoir sur une chaise, avant de lui tendre la tasse préparée par Sae. Choqué, Dellinger n'avait eu le temps ni de réagir, ni de prononcer un mot, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Il va falloir qu'on touche un mot à tes parents, grommela la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus en continuant à s'occuper de lui. Tiens tu n'as pas un escargophone pour les appeler ? Ils doivent se demander où tu es passé !

\- Et puis c'est bientôt le couvre-feu, s'inquiéta Sae en jetant un regard dehors. Il va falloir expliquer ça aux officiers s'ils viennent nous demander pourquoi notre porte est encore ouverte.

\- Peut-être parce qu'elle pend sur ses gonds non ? intervint Shiva. Je vais essayer de la remettre en place.

Elle s'attela à la tâche, sous le regard médusé de Dellinger. Enfin, le garçon réussit à reprendre ses esprits et se releva avant de faire voler d'un coup de pied la table sur laquelle reposait la tasse de chocolat fumant. Les jeunes femmes se figèrent, et il eut enfin un sourire satisfait.

\- Non mais vous croyez que vous vous adressez à qui, d'abord ? Je suis…

\- PUTAIN MON SOL ?!

Il fut coupé par le cri de Shiva qui se précipita pour évaluer les dégâts d'un air dépité, et retint une exclamation de douleur lorsque le poing d'Ondine s'abattit sur son crâne.

\- Dis donc sale gosse ?! T'as vu ce que t'as fait du chocolat préparé avec amour par Sae ?!

La concernée eut un sourire triste, essayant de cacher au mieux sa déception.

\- Laisse, Ondine, il n'était peut-être pas à son goût…

Devant la détresse de son amie, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus infligea un nouveau coup à Dellinger qui commença à grogner en dévoilant ses crocs.

\- Non mais tu te prends pour qui, sale humaine ?!

\- LA FERME ET ASSIS !

La voix d'Ondine était si autoritaire que le vide se fit dans l'esprit du garçon et son corps obéit mécaniquement à l'ordre, les lèvres pincées. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez, yeux clos, et s'exhorta au calme avant de reporter son attention sur l'insolent, sourcils froncés, l'index pointé vers la mare de chocolat qui s'étalait au sol.

\- Tu vas commencer par nettoyer ce bazar et après seulement on se chargera d'appeler tes parents.

Il voulut s'indigner de nouveau, mais elle se pencha vers lui, les iris réduits à l'état de fente, et il déglutit difficilement. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que la jeune femme était comme lui, un être hybride.

* * *

Après avoir nettoyé le sol, Dellinger fut confié aux officiers chargés de faire respecter le couvre-feu, une couverture sur les épaules et un sac de bonbons dans les mains. Quand ils le reconnurent, les hommes de loi s'empressèrent de le ramener au palais, s'étonnant de son manque de réaction. Ils le laissèrent aux bons soins de Jora, sa tutrice, qui fut choquée de le voir si calme. Doflamingo lui-même s'immobilisa dans le couloir en voyant son subordonné en état de choc.

\- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

\- Je ne sais pas, jeune maître ! répondit Jora en se tordant les mains, inquiète. Il était de garde avec Lao G et des officiers de la ville viennent de nous le ramener en nous disant que des employés d'un café le leur avaient confié !

Le corsaire haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Il se passait décidément des choses bien étranges ces temps-ci à Dressrosa.


	3. Une clientèle bien étrange

Dellinger n'avait peur de rien ni personne – sauf du jeune maître en colère, du noir et des pantalons – et ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'il craignait la serveuse aux cheveux bleus du café qu'il avait demandé à Jora de l'accompagner. Au contraire, il voulait que sa collègue soit témoin du manque de respect flagrant de ces imbéciles envers un lieutenant éminent de la Donquijote Family !

Ils arrivèrent en vue du café au moment même où Kyosa et Ondine s'occupaient de mettre en place les tables de la terrasse. Les deux jeunes femmes mettaient de l'ardeur à la tâche mais n'hésitaient pas à saluer d'un sourire les badauds qui leur adressaient leurs meilleurs vœux pour la journée à venir.

\- Tiens, tu vois Jora, à quel point elles ont l'air fourbe ?! s'exclama l'adolescent en pointant surtout Ondine du doigt.

\- Ohoho, moi je ne vois que des gamines loin de surpasser ma beauté, mon petit Dellinger ! Je ne vois pas en quoi elles pourraient être une menace pour la famille.

\- Ah ouais ? Et bah tu vas voir !

Le garçon se dirigea vers les deux femmes, l'air décidé. Lorsqu'elles l'aperçurent, la blonde fronça instantanément les sourcils tandis que sa camarade levait les yeux au ciel. Il se planta devant elles, bras croisés et un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

\- Aujourd'hui, vous allez payer pour l'affront que vous avez osé faire subir à la Family !

\- Mais de quoi il parle, le gosse ? demanda Kyosa en tournant la tête vers son amie.

\- Alors là… On dirait qu'il n'a pas aimé les bonbons qu'on lui a filé hier.

Heureusement – enfin était-ce vraiment une chance – Jora vint tourbillonner jusqu'à son jeune protégée en riant aux éclats, sous les regards plus que surpris des deux serveuses.

\- Ohohoh, qui est la plus belle femme de l'univers ? Je vous l'interdis de l'affirmer, même s'il s'agit de la pure vérité !

Ondine et Kyosa échangèrent un regard entendu, avant de courir se réfugier à l'intérieur du café. Les lieutenants n'eurent pas le temps de se féliciter de leur « victoire » que la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus ressortait déjà de la bâtisse, des feuilles en main. Adressant un sourire de courtoisie à Jora, elle lui tendit lesdites feuilles sur lesquelles le mot « FACTURE » était inscrit bien en évidence.

\- Alors c'est vous la grand-m… la mam… la tutrice légale de ce petit monstre ? Tenez, voici le résultat de sa « bonne conduite » de la veille !

\- Qu… hein ? Comment ? bredouilla la vieille femme en se saisissant des papiers par réflexe.

\- Oh bien sûr il n'y a pas d'urgence, mais bon… une porte et une table défoncées, c'est un coût conséquent pour de simples employés comme nous. Et bien sûr, il pourra revenir dès qu'il se sera excusé pour son attitude déplorable !

Tout en prononçant ces derniers mots, Ondine adressa à l'adolescent un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Il se surprit à frémir d'appréhension avant de se ressaisir, de nouveau en colère.

\- Dis donc, l'insecte… Aouch !

Il se reçut un coup sur le crâne qui le coupa dans son élan et recula de quelques pas, éberlué. A ses côtés, Jora n'en menait pas large.

\- Ça, ça ne ressemble pas à des excuses, commenta tranquillement la jeune femme en retournant à son ouvrage.

* * *

De la fenêtre du café donnant sur la terrasse, Shiva avait assisté à toute la scène tout en servant les clients. Elle rit devant la mine déconfite du gamin insupportable de la veille et de sa grand-m… sa mè… sa tutrice légale, puis reporta son attention sur leur habitué du matin qui souriait niaisement, un bon bol de thé face à lui.

\- Normalement, on boit que de l'alcool là où je vis. Je ne pensais pas que le thé, c'était si bon.

\- Ah celui que fait Sae est toujours exceptionnel, fit la jeune femme avec un sourire. Si vous voulez, on pourrait vous faire quelques sachets à emporter chez vous. Je crois même qu'elle a quelques tisanes qui décrassent les foies imbibés d'alcool.

Le grand homme – parce qu'il était plutôt imposant, surtout avec sa coiffure en forme de gouvernail – bafouilla quelques mots de remerciement avant de se replonger dans son bol. C'en était presque mignon.

Ondine finit par revenir à l'intérieur, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles alors qu'elle tentait d'ignorer les vociférations de l'adolescent et de sa… de la femme d'un certain âge qui semblait veiller sur lui. Ils ne cessaient de déblatérer des choses sur « l'honneur de la Family » et « l'impertinence envers le jeune maître », que « ça ne se passerait pas comme ça ». Shiva haussa un sourcil, perplexe, avant de s'avancer vers les deux belligérants.

\- Vous avez un souci, messieurs-dames ?

La femme – qui portait une tenue qui piquait les yeux – tourna la tête vers l'impertinente qui osait l'interrompre pour la fusiller du regard.

\- Il se passe que votre amie est particulièrement… Buffalo ?!

« Particulièrement Buffalo », voilà une expression que Shiva ne connaissait pas.

\- Jora, Dellinger ? Bah qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

La jeune femme se frappa le poing dans la paume, comprenant que « Buffalo » était en fait le nom de leur client le plus assidu. Elle s'éloigna d'ailleurs de quelques pas pour leur laisser l'occasion de discuter, allant demander à Sae s'il était possible de préparer quelques sachets de thé.

* * *

La réunion improvisée des trois lieutenants eut lieu dans une ambiance plutôt houleuse. Face aux accusations de Dellinger, Buffalo ne tarda pas à s'énerver et à défendre les serveuses de son café préféré avec acharnement. Jora finit par en conclure qu'il valait mieux se renseigner plus en profondeur avant de décider quoi que ce soit, et chacun partit enquêter de son côté. Elle se chargea d'aller interroger quelques clients qui ne purent que la reconnaître et lui apprirent que les 4 employés du café étaient depuis trop peu à Dressrosa pour avoir connaissance de la Family. En revanche, elle apprit que les sous-fifres de l'organisation passaient parfois et s'amusaient à mettre le bazar, au point de se faire jeter dehors.

De son côté, Buffalo partit demander des renseignements à Sae, la plus calme des 4, qui se fit un plaisir de le renseigner sur l'incident de la veille. Tout comme Jora, il en vint à la conclusion que la faute en revenait aux sbires de la Family, et il promit qu'il en toucherait un mot à son supérieur pour qu'ils soient rappelés à l'ordre. La jeune barmaid le remercia pour sa gentille attention.

Enfin, Dellinger se contenta de rester dans un coin et de provoquer Ondine pour la pousser à la faute. Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune femme ne savait pas – et ne cherchait pas à savoir d'ailleurs – ce qu'était la Donquijote Family et elle se contenta de l'ignorer, pour le plus grand déplaisir de l'adolescent.

* * *

\- Dis, c'est moi ou notre clientèle devient de plus en plus bizarre ?

\- Voyons, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Kyosa ?

Assise au bar aux côtés de Sae, la jeune femme blonde observait la salle d'un air dépité. Non loin d'elles, Ondine se disputait de nouveau avec l'adolescent à cornes. La tutrice légale – enfin c'est ce qu'elles supposaient – du garçon avait installé un chevalet près de la fenêtre et se laissait aller à son inspiration. Le résultat était d'ailleurs à chaque fois tout bonnement indescriptible. Enfin, installé à sa table habituelle pour déguster son thé favori, le dénommé Buffalo ne cessait de lancer des regards qu'il pensait discret en direction du comptoir.

\- C'est vrai que depuis quelques jours, on n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer, fit Sae, sourire en coin. Mais ce n'est pas plus mal, si ?

\- Si tu le dis, marmonna son amie en soupirant. Au fait, tu sais ce que c'est, toi, cette « Family » dont le gosse arrête pas de nous parler ?

La barmaid dut avouer son ignorance, mais elle se promit de se renseigner très prochainement.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques jours que le palais de Dressrosa semblait bien calme à son propriétaire. Cela s'expliquait peut être par la désertion de la salle où ses lieutenant se réunissaient habituellement : désormais, seul Gladius était fidèle au poste, assis sur le canapé, bras croisés comme à son habitude. Haussant un sourcil étonné, le Grand Corsaire s'adressa à lui.

\- Et bien où sont passés les autres ? Ils sont encore partis empêcher Baby 5 de se marier ?

L'homme explosif secoua la tête, pointant du doigt un prospectus qui traînait sur la table. Intrigué, le pirate s'en saisit et le déchiffra à voix haute.

\- Le café « Au coin du feu » vous présente son nouveau menu… Ce n'est pas le bar que Buffalo et Baby 5 ont dû surveiller la semaine dernière ?

\- C'est ça, répondit son homme de main. Et puis Dellinger a commencé à s'y rendre avec Jora, et elle a traîné Lao G avec elle, et puis ils en ont parlé à Señor Pink, et puis finalement ils ont tous fini par s'y rendre régulièrement.

Doflamingo fronça les sourcils et sortit immédiatement pour réunir ses trois généraux.

Une fois chacun installé dans le siège lui correspondant, le corsaire fit passer le flyer pour qu'ils puissent tous le consulter.

\- Pica, tu te souviens des femmes que tu avais repérées dans la foule ? Apparemment, elles se sont attirées les faveurs de la plupart de nos lieutenants.

Les généraux arborèrent un air surpris. Diamante fut d'ailleurs le premier à réagir, se levant brusquement de son siège.

\- Alors il s'agit peut-être bien d'espionnes qui veulent rentrer dans tes bonnes grâces avant d'essayer de saper ton autorité !

\- Je n'irai pas jusque-là, le tempéra Doflamingo en s'adossant à son bureau. Néanmoins, c'est vrai que c'est étrange, et je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. J'ai besoin que l'un de vous aille vérifier sur place ce qu'il en est vraiment, et vienne me rapporter ce qu'il a vu. Tu te sens à la hauteur, Diamante ?

Après quelques ronds de jambe, ce dernier finit bien sûr par accepter la mission vu qu'il était sans aucun doute le plus qualifié pour ce job.

* * *

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit il y a deux jours. MAINTENANT c'est devenu carrément bizarre.

Cette fois-ci, Sae ne pouvait pas nier l'évidence. En même temps, un homme vêtu comme un poupon accompagné de pin-up en maillot de bain, même elle trouvait que ça commençait à aller un peu trop loin. Heureusement qu'il restait gentil et correct, allant jusqu'à remettre sèchement Dellinger à sa place quand il commençait à vouloir se jeter sur Ondine, tous crocs dehors.

\- Je sais pas qui sont tous ces gens, mais apparemment ils sont super connus, intervint Shiva qui était venue remplir son plateau. Faut voir la tête des clients lorsqu'ils rentrent et qu'ils les voient, on dirait qu'ils rencontrent leurs idoles de toujours !

\- Ça vous fait pas penser à cette fois au port, d'ailleurs ?

Sae et Shiva ne purent qu'acquiescer à la remarque de Kyosa, puis la première leva le doigt comme si elle se souvenait brusquement d'un détail important.

\- Oh d'ailleurs ! Je sais enfin ce que c'est, cette fameuse Family !

\- Oula attends, faut que j'aille chercher Ondine pour cette nouvelle capitale ! On va enfin savoir pourquoi le gamin l'emmerde à ce point !

Ni une ni deux, Kyosa partit dans la salle pour attraper le bras de son amie aux cheveux bleus, s'immobilisant alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur un homme à la taille démesurée. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur lorsqu'elle reconnut le fameux gus du port dont la tenue lui avait fait frôler l'attaque cardiaque.

\- Seigneur Diamante !

Ayant retrouvé le sourire, Dellinger s'élança aux côtés du nouveau venu qui lui adressa un sourire digne des plus grands psychopathes.

\- Tu crois que c'est lui le p… tuteur légal du gosse ? chuchota Ondine à son amie qui ne bougeait plus.

Mais Kyosa n'était plus en état de répondre. Retrouvant enfin ses esprits, elle adressa un regard circulaire autour d'elle et partit se réfugier dans la salle de repos réservée aux employés. Trop, c'était trop !

\- Kyosa a toujours su sentir quand ça commence à tourner au vinaigre, commenta Shiva toujours proche du comptoir en hochant la tête d'un air entendu. Je crois donc pouvoir affirmer qu'on n'est pas encore sorties de l'auberge.

Elle ne savait pas encore à quel point elle avait raison sur ce point.


	4. Les trois généraux

_Bonsoir les gens ! Une amie (qui dessine vraiment très bien) a illustré le début de chapitre. Je vous conseille d'aller jeter un oeil, il suffit de taper "Alcka tumblr" dans google et vous tomberez sur son blog. Je vous conseille de le parcourir, vous avez quelques strips sympa sur Doflamingo dessus._

 _Edit : il m'a fallu quelques manipulations, mais apparemment les espaces sont revenus entre les lignes. Enjoy_

* * *

Diamante n'était pas homme à se laisser impressionner. Dès que le jeune maître lui confiait une mission, il la menait à bien, surtout s'il y avait des ennemis à écraser en face.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le café et découvrit la quasi-totalité des lieutenants qui s'amusaient, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose de louche se tramait. Sourcils légèrement froncés mais un sourire sadique aux lèvres, il parcourut la pièce du regard. Il vit d'abord les deux femmes au comptoir dont une lui paraissait particulièrement inoffensive et l'autre qui lui laissa une impression… plutôt désagréable, mais il n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Puis son regard tomba sur la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, qui n'avait à ses yeux aucun intérêt, et enfin son amie tout aussi…

Les mots lui manquèrent lorsque l'inconnue pivota pour lui faire face, ses yeux bleus scintillant à la lueur des lampes de la salle. D'un mouvement gracile de tête, elle fit voler ses longs cheveux blonds, avant de se détourner lentement de son amie pour se diriger d'une démarche chaloupée vers un rideau qui cachait l'entrée d'une autre salle. La nymphe céleste disparut alors, et le nuage rose qui avait envahi la pièce dès qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur elle s'évanouit également. Le temps reprit son cours, et il put de nouveau percevoir l'agitation autour de lui. Etrange, n'y avait-il pas de la musique romantique qui passait dans le bar, quelques secondes auparavant ?

Le nouveau venu finit par s'installer à une table, à l'apparente grande surprise de ses collaborateurs. De nature observatrice, Shiva ne put s'empêcher de noter que la voix de l'homme se faisait plus audible lorsque Kyosa passait à proximité et qu'il ne faisait d'ailleurs que se vanter de ses exploits au Colisée et de la confiance que lui accordait « Le jeune maître ».

* * *

\- C'est quoi, le Colisée, au fait ?

L'heure de fermeture avait enfin délivrée les 4 femmes de leur encombrante clientèle. Bien sûr, elles auraient dû être ravies que les affaires marchent aussi bien, mais il y avait un petit « je ne sais quoi » de dérangeant, chez ces nouveaux habitués. Surtout chez l'homme aux longues jambes, en fait.

\- Le Colisée, c'est l'arène de la capitale, répondit Sae en grimaçant. Il paraît que les combats y sont particulièrement violents et sanglants, et trop souvent mortels.

Ses trois amies ne purent s'empêcher de l'applaudir.

\- Décidément, on devrait tous prendre exemple sur Sae et chercher à se renseigner sur les pays qu'on visite, fit Ondine en souriant. Je suis sûre que ça nous éviterait pas mal de mauvaises surprises en plus !

\- D'ailleurs, à ce propos… commença prudemment son amie en arborant un air sérieux. Vous vous souvenez que je devais me renseigner sur ce qu'est la Family ?

Elles l'écoutèrent attentivement, dans un silence quasi religieux, alors qu'elle leur expliquait que leurs nouveaux clients n'étaient autres que les personnes les plus proches du roi de cette contrée.

\- Dooonc si je comprends bien, le sale gosse est en fait quelqu'un de super important ? finit par demander Ondine, les yeux ronds.

La barmaid acquiesça en soupirant, puis se tourna vers Shiva.

\- Tu penses qu'on risque d'avoir des ennuis avec cette histoire ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux courts croisa les bras, plongée dans une profonde réflexion. Depuis toujours, ses amies la considéraient comme la stratège du petit groupe de par sa capacité à analyser brillamment les situations les plus délicates.

\- Tu te demandes si on va être punies pour notre attitude envers le petit con ? Non, sinon ça serait déjà le cas. En revanche, il va falloir éviter de dévoiler nos « petits talents » face à ces gens. Ce sont peut-être des nobles d'ici, mais d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ce sont avant tout des pirates. S'ils devaient comprendre ce qu'on est capable de faire, je suis à peu près sûre que là, ça deviendrait catastrophique.

Ses amies l'approuvèrent vivement sur ce point.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte du café, Kyosa eut la désagréable surprise de trouver Diamante assis sur un petit muret en face. En la voyant, l'homme se redressa, un petit sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

\- Aah pile à l'heure, c'est bien. On aime l'exactitude, par ici, ça évite bien des ennuis.

\- Dire « bonjour » avant tout, c'est bien aussi oh ?! Non mais dites donc, vous vous êtes cru où là, vous n'êtes pas chez vous ! La politesse c'est important, bordel !

Le brusque accès de colère de la jeune femme surprit le général qui en oublia de réagir et la regarda défoncer la porte d'un coup de pied. Son geste fut suivi de trois cris furieux.

\- LA PORTE, KYOSA !

\- On vient de la faire réparer, ne va pas nous la casser de nouveau !

\- Oups pardon, j'ai eu un coup de chaud !

Diamante hésita un instant avant de se souvenir qu'il faisait quand même parti de la Donquijote Family et qu'à cet égard, il avait tous les droits. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, il dut se baisser presque immédiatement après pour pouvoir passer la porte sans se cogner.

Les trois autres femmes s'affairaient au bar, et elles ouvrirent grands les yeux quand elles le virent, apparemment surprises. L'une d'elle jeta même un regard à l'horloge murale, avant de se tourner vers Kyosa qui s'acharnait à nettoyer le mur. Activité certes inutile, mais qui avait le mérite de lui faire évacuer sa frustration.

\- Vous me mettrez un café serré, et vite ! clama Diamante en s'asseyant à une table.

Immédiatement, la jeune femme blonde abandonna son mur pour venir se planter devant lui et le fusiller du regard. Il déglutit et rajouta.

\- Euh, s'il vous plait bien sûr.

Ondine et Shiva plongèrent sous le bar pour que personne ne les voit saisies d'un fou rire. C'était toujours très drôle de voir des gens tenter de donner des ordres à Kyosa, elle qui avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie à casser les bras aux gens qui osaient lui manquer de respect.

* * *

Doflamingo tapota des doigts sur le dessus de son bureau, agacé. Décidément, il trouvait que les petit-déjeuners, normalement moments privilégiés partagés par toute la famille, étaient de plus en plus… dépeuplés, c'était le mot juste. Et il ne s'expliquait vraiment pas l'absence de Diamante, ce matin, ni la raison de ce sourire niais qu'il avait arboré toute la soirée précédente.

Levant les yeux, son regard tomba sur Trebol qui se tortillait les doigts devant lui, ayant compris que son patron était de mauvaise humeur.

\- Va voir ce que fout Diamante. Il voulait me parler à propos du prochain tournoi il y a deux jours et maintenant on dirait qu'il s'en fout totalement. Je VEUX comprendre ce qu'il se passe ici !

L'homme visqueux hocha rapidement la tête avant de sortir avec empressement. Doflamingo se laissa aller dans son fauteuil en soupirant, se massant les tempes pour empêcher une migraine de s'installer sous son crâne.

Le général de Trèfle trouva rapidement le chemin du café et se planta devant la porte en ricanant, observant la devanture sous toutes ses coutures. Diamante avait été assez stupide pour se laisser séduire par le charme des lieux, mais lui ne serait pas aussi faible !

Poussant la porte d'un geste brusque, l'homme s'apprêta à donner de la voix lorsqu'un bruit de verre brisé attira son attention. Son regard se posa sur la barmaid qui venait de laisser échapper une carafe au sol, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'elle le dévisageait lui. Il s'enorgueillit de l'intérêt que lui portait une petite mignonne, avant de repérer Diamante dans la salle et de se diriger vers lui d'un pas décidé.

\- Dis donc, Diamante, Doffy t'attendait ce matin !

Le général de Carreau en avala son café de travers avant de se lever d'un bond, terriblement inquiet.

\- J'avais totalement oublié ! J'y cours, garde moi ma place !

Et il partit en courant, laissant son collègue en plan.

Trebol n'avait pas prévu que Diamante lui demanderait de rester. Contrarié, il s'assit à la table, repoussant d'un geste la tasse de café entamé, avant de lever la tête vers le bar.

\- Eh, vous, apportez-moi de quoi me désaltérer.

La barmaid tourna lentement la tête vers lui alors qu'elle faisait claquer sur sa peau les gants en latex qu'elle venait d'enfiler.

\- Venez le chercher vous-même. Je refuse de m'approcher d'un homme qui ne sait pas se moucher.

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la salle, alors que la plupart des gens dévisageaient Sae sans y croire : elle, d'ordinaire si douce et si gentille, venait de s'adresser à Trebol d'un ton si cassant qu'ils en oubliaient presque qu'il s'agissait d'un affront sans précédent envers un membre de la Family. A côté d'elle, Shiva s'abattit une main sur le visage, désespérée.

\- Ouuh je crois que Sae vient de passer en mode « berserk », murmura Ondine à Kyosa qui approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- C'est rare et ça sent pas bon pour le gus, si tu veux mon avis. Personne ne peut arrêter le mode « berserk » à part nous. Et encore, on y laisserait des plumes.

Mais l'homme ne savait pas ce qu'était le mode « berserk », et la remarque de la jeune femme l'avait profondément vexé. Tout en prenant ses aises sur la chaise qu'il occupait – ce qui fit qu'il répandit un peu plus de mucus sous lui – il adressa un regard lourd de menaces à l'insolente.

\- Dis donc, est-ce que tu sais au moins à qui tu t'adresses ? Je suis le général Trebol !

\- Je m'en fiche, la seule chose que je vois c'est que vous êtes dégoûtant et sans doute plein de microbes ! C'est une honte, monsieur, tout simplement une honte ! En tant que médecin, il est hors de question que je vous laisse contaminer tous les clients ?!

La situation risquait de s'envenimer si elle n'intervenait pas, Shiva s'en rendit rapidement compte. Attrapant son amie par les épaules, elle la força à se rendre à la salle de repos pour se calmer tout en adressant un sourire jovial à Trebol.

\- Très cher monsieur, ne bougez pas, notre barmaid est juste surmenée. On va vous amener une boisson fraîche tout de suite, pas vrai, Ondine, Kyosa ?

Les deux femmes retinrent une moue dégoûtée mais s'exécutèrent néanmoins.

* * *

\- Je ne peux pas, Shiva ! C'est… c'est juste physique !

Assise sur le canapé, Shiva regardait son amie qui tournait en rond autour de la table basse en se frottant les mains sur les bras. Elle était bien embêtée pour elle, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour la calmer. Elle finit quand même par se lever et passa ses bras autour de son amie, qui se détendit instantanément.

\- T'en fais pas, Sae. Tu l'as tellement mal reçu que ça m'étonnerait qu'il revienne !

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs se cacha le visage entre les mains, honteuse. Elle qui était si calme, si réservée d'habitude, perdre ainsi son sang-froid face à un client, aussi désagréable qu'il puisse être !

\- Roh tu devrais pas t'en vouloir, ta réaction était parfaitement compréhensible. On s'occupera de le servir jusqu'à ce que le groupie de Kyosa revienne, ne t'en fais pas !

Elle finit par hocher la tête en soupirant puis suivit Shiva dans la salle principale, avant de l'arrêter en lui saisissant le bras, yeux écarquillés.

\- Attends, le quoi de Kyosa ?!

* * *

Shiva avait souvent raison, c'était indéniable. Mais il lui arrivait également de se planter de manière mémorable, comme le découvrirent les filles le lendemain lorsque Diamante accompagné de Trebol passèrent la porte. Ensemble, les deux hommes étaient tout simplement imbuvables, jouant à celui qui pourrait prendre le ton le plus hautain. Ils prenaient d'ailleurs bien soin de ne s'adresser l'un qu'à Kyosa – qui le remettait illico en place – et le second à Sae – qui n'hésitait pas à exprimer de manière très ouverte son dégoût. Ondine et Shiva observaient leurs amies se disputer avec les généraux, déroutées.

\- C'est moi ou on est tout bonnement invisibles là ? finit par demander la première en se penchant vers son amie.

Amie qui acquiesça, avant de frissonner d'horreur.

\- Tu imagines, si nous aussi on avait un stalker comme eux sur le dos, à quel point la situation serait ingérable ?

\- Non mais il ne faut pas exagérer non plus, on joue de malchance d'accord, mais pas à ce point ! protesta Ondine avant de se baisser pour éviter le torchon que Dellinger lui lançait à la figure.

Elle se baissa pour le ramasser, découvrant coincé entre les plis du tissu un poignard drôlement affuté. Son regard se posa sur l'adolescent qui riait.

\- Oh pardon, il m'a échappé.

\- Ok, toi t'es mort.

Ni une ni deux elle se lança à sa poursuite, sous le regard désespéré de Shiva qui marmonna pour elle-même.

\- Tu ne t'es même pas rendue compte que tu étais dans le même cas que Kyosa et Sae, c'est terrible quand même.

* * *

Ce jour-là, c'était au tour de Pica de venir espionner le café « Au coin du feu ». Après la disparition éclair de Trebol, juste après le petit-déjeuner, Doflamingo en avait conclu que le général de Trèfle avait dû être ensorcelé au même titre que Diamante. Au moins, avec son dernier homme de main, il ne courait aucun risque.

La porte de l'établissement s'ouvrit alors que le général de Pique tendait tout juste la main vers la poignée. Surpris, il ne put éviter Dellinger qui le percuta de plein fouet et en resta sonné. Un râle de douleur échappa à l'adolescent lorsqu'une femme aux cheveux bleus, également emportée dans son élan, lui rentra dedans, ce qui l'écrasa un peu plus contre la cuirasse de son supérieur. Elle eut un sourire satisfait et attrapa le malappris par le col avant de lever les yeux vers Pica.

\- Très cher monsieur, vous avez toute ma reconnaissance, sachez-le ! Très bonne idée l'armure, ça fait un joli bruit quand les crânes vides s'éclatent dessus !

\- Euh… De rien ?

Pica se rendit compte trop tard qu'il avait répondu machinalement, et tous les muscles de son corps se raidirent dans l'attente d'une réaction moqueuse de la part de la jeune femme… qui ne vint pas. Tournant les talons, elle s'engouffra dans le café tout en tirant Dellinger à sa suite.

\- Madame Jora ! Faites quelque chose pour éduquer ce sale gosse ou sinon je vous jure que c'est moi qui vais finir par m'en charger !

\- Comment ça, ma beauté resplendit de trop et vous trouble tous ? Je te prierai de cesser tes insinuations tout de suite, jeune péronnelle, même si elles sont justifiées !

* * *

Lorsqu'Ondine pénétra de nouveau dans la salle, Shiva voulut s'avancer vers elle mais se figea en se rendant compte que son amie était suivie par une armoire à glace. L'homme, qu'elle reconnut comme étant le troisième inconnu du port, semblait tout bonnement fasciné. Désespérée, Shiva recula jusqu'au bar et observa les trois « groupes » : Kyosa et son fan attitré, Sae et l'homme qui s'amusait à se rendre le plus écœurant possible, et enfin Ondine qui devait gérer et un Dellinger agressif et un type avare de mots. Elle secoua la tête et finit par sortir un nouveau verre pour préparer la commande de leur – très certainement – futur habitué.

\- Je pense que ça doit être une antique malédiction de pirates, se murmura-t-elle à elle-même.


	5. The Big Boss

Après une semaine plus qu'éreintante, ce fut avec un plaisir non dissimulé que Kyosa accrocha la pancarte « congé pour la journée » sur la porte du café, le matin à 5h pour être sûre de ne tomber sur aucun habitué/membre de la Family qui aurait tenté d'user de son autorité pour les forcer à rester ouvert. Elle rejoignit ensuite ses amies et les quatre femmes s'empressèrent de sortir par la petite porte de service, persuadées que rester dans le coin constituait un bien trop grand risque. Elles avaient décidé de passer une journée à flâner dans Dressrosa, peut-être même visiter une des villes aux alentours, et de ne revenir qu'à la nuit tombée.

\- Non mais moi je vous le dis, c'est juste pas possible de jouer de malchance à ce point !

Assises à la terrasse d'un restaurant, les quatre amies profitaient du beau temps et de la vue sur l'océan qui scintillait sous le soleil. Mais malgré ce cadre idyllique, Kyosa n'arrivait pas à se détendre complètement, et personne ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Elle finit d'ailleurs par se tourner vers Shiva, le regard rempli d'espoir.

\- Dis-moi qu'on aura bientôt réuni la somme nécessaire pour au moins se payer un radeau, parce que je pense sincèrement que je ne tiendrai pas six mois ici.

\- Justement, j'ai pris notre carnet de compte avec moi, lui répondit la stratège avec un petit sourire en ouvrant ledit carnet. Selon mes calculs, à ce rythme et si on rajoute les pourboires pour les consultations de Sae, vous n'aurez qu'à souffrir deux petits mois !

\- Oui alors ne t'exclue pas tout de suite de l'affaire, toi, grommela Ondine en touillant son café avec humeur. Si les trois gus géants occupent respectivement les postes de général de Trèfle, de Carreau et de Pique, je te signale qu'on n'a toujours pas rencontré le Cœur.

\- Sauf que rien ne nous dit qu'il existe, objecta Sae. Et j'avoue que ce serait un grand soulagement qu'on s'arrête à ceux-là. Non parce que je pense qu'on ne peut pas faire pire que ce Trebol.

La jeune femme marquait un point, elles durent le reconnaître. Même Diamante à côté semblait un exemple d'hygiène. En parlant du général de Carreau, il sembla à Kyosa qu'un détail lui échappait, mais elle n'arrivait plus à remettre le doigt dessus. Elle finit par se dire que ça ne devait pas être si important que ça… mais pourquoi pensait-elle constamment à la couleur rose ?

Shiva s'apprêtait à donner le signal du départ, lorsqu'elle vit surgir une main sous son nez qui rafla le sac qu'elle avait posé sur la table. Surprise, elle tourna la tête vers l'homme au regard torve qui agitait l'innocent accessoire, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Il osa même lui tirer la langue avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

\- NOOON NOS ECONOMIES ?!

\- COMMENT CA NOS ECONOMIES ?! s'exclama Kyosa, catastrophée.

Mais Shiva n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre, déjà lancée à la poursuite du pickpocket inconscient qui avait osé s'attaquer à SES affaires.

* * *

Le voleur connaissait les bas-fonds de la ville comme sa poche, depuis le temps qu'il s'amusait à piquer l'argent des honnêtes gens pour vivre. L'endroit était si peu recommandable qu'il était certain, une fois un certain quartier franchi, que ses victimes s'arrêteraient d'elles-mêmes, abandonnant l'idée de retrouver leur bien un jour. C'était bien pour ça qu'il arrêtait toujours sa course sous l'arche brisée qui avait autrefois abrité une statue du roi Riku, et faisait le bilan de ses larcins sur les ruines de pierre. Mais ce jour-là allait marquer un tournant définitif dans sa carrière…

A peine s'était-il arrêté à son endroit favori qu'il entendit dans son dos le bruit d'une cavalcade effrénée. Il eut tout juste le temps de tourner la tête vers l'origine de ce vacarme et de pousser un cri strident – et très peu masculin il fallait bien l'avouer – avant de se retrouver projeté vers l'avant, victime d'un coup de poing fulgurant.

\- ON TOUCHE PAS A MON SAC !

Il atterrit quelques mètres plus loin, bien sonné. L'ange de la vengeance qui venait de lui tomber dessus s'avança vers lui en faisant craquer ses doigts, et il couina devant le regard flamboyant de ce serviteur de la justice divine. Promis juré, s'il s'en sortait, jamais plus il ne volerait quoi que ce soit !

* * *

Shiva se pencha sur le pickpocket qui tenait toujours son sac bien serré dans ses bras, sourcils froncés. Elle devait l'avoir frappé drôlement fort pour que le pauvre s'évanouisse… Enfin ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas mérité. La jeune femme se pencha et lutta pour qu'il desserre sa prise. Elle n'entendit pas tout de suite le bruit de pas sur le pavé, et ne réagit que lorsque le bout pointu d'une paire de chaussures vint se placer dans son champ de vision.

 _Non…_

Relevant légèrement, mais très légèrement la tête, elle se rendit compte que les chaussures noires et blanches, en plus d'être immenses, possédaient des talons à leur extrémité.

 _Non…_

Puis ses yeux montèrent un peu plus haut, et elle frissonna en se rendant compte que seul un homme pouvait avoir des jambes aussi poilues. Ce qui était étrange, pourquoi de telles chaussures alors ?!

 _Non non non…_

Mais le pire restait encore à venir. Tous ses sens du bon goût rendirent l'âme quand elle découvrit le bas d'un manteau à plumes roses pâles et un bermuda zébré de la même couleur mais aux nuances de tons plus foncées.

 _NOOOON ?!_

Désormais, elle en était sûre, on venait d'assassiner la mode, et elle refusait d'en savoir plus. Ni une ni deux, elle se saisit de son sac et détala dans l'autre sens, persuadée qu'elle ne pourrait supporter d'en voir plus.

* * *

Doflamingo regarda l'inconnue fuir à toutes jambes, intrigué. Lui qui était de passage pour s'assurer que tout allait bien au dépôt d'armes clandestin, il avait été le spectateur involontaire d'un règlement de compte plutôt musclé. Toute forme de violence l'amusant, et la force déployée par l'un des deux membres l'ayant interpellé, il s'était approché pour tenter d'en savoir plus. Mais celui qu'il avait d'abord pris pour un homme à cause de sa coupe à la garçonne s'était avérée être une jeune femme entre les 25 et 30 ans à vue de nez. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà elle fuyait à une vitesse forçant le respect. Il était clair qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une femme au foyer lambda, mais clairement d'une combattante aguerrie. Une pirate en visite sur l'île, peut-être ?

\- Doffy, tu viens ?

Le corsaire tourna la tête vers son général de Carreau qui semblait être de très mauvaise humeur. Vu que ça durait depuis le début de la matinée, il commençait à se demander si ça n'avait pas un lien avec sa petite promenade d'avant-mission, dans les rues de la capitale.

\- Diamante, tu as vu ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

\- Hm ? De quoi tu parles ?

Bon apparemment Doflamingo avait été le seul témoin de l'altercation. Dommage, il aurait bien aimé en apprendre plus sur la femme, mais il était bien incapable de donner son signalement à son général vu que ses verres teintés l'empêchaient de dire la couleur de ses cheveux, de ses yeux ou même de sa peau. Tant pis, il avait bien d'autres sujets de préoccupation dont il fallait qu'il s'occupe le plus rapidement possible, dont notamment ce foutu café qui obsédait ses hommes. Un petit incendie ni vu, ni connu, et il était sûr que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

* * *

\- Comment ça se fait que tu te balades avec nos économies dans ton sac, Shiva ?

Dès que leur amie était revenue auprès d'elles – un peu pâle d'ailleurs - , Ondine s'était empressée de poser la question qui les tracassait toutes. Après tout, elles étaient passées à deux doigts de la catastrophe.

\- J'ai pas confiance, répondit la jeune fille en soupirant. Imaginez qu'on le laisse au café et qu'on se fasse cambrioler en notre absence. Au moins, si un voleur essaye de me racketter, je suis capable de me défendre.

Les autres durent admettre que c'était une bonne raison, et purent de nouveau profiter de leur jour de repos avec pour seule préoccupation le nombre de boules de glace qu'il était raisonnable de demander pour le goûter. Puis elles rentrèrent à la capitale une fois la nuit tombée, et après un rapide tour de reconnaissance pour vérifier qu'aucun indésirable ne les attendait devant la porte close du café, elles purent enfin rejoindre leurs chambres.

* * *

Il restait une bonne heure avant l'heure d'ouverture lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, trois coups assenés avec force. Assises autour de leur petit-déjeuner, encore un peu fatiguées de leur nuit, les quatre femmes s'échangèrent un regard perplexe. Sae, la plus raisonnable – et surtout la moins agressive au réveil – finit par se lever pour ouvrir sous les applaudissements de ses amies.

\- Veuillez nous excuser, mais ce n'est pas l'heure de ah oui quand même ?!

Devant la surprise non feinte de leur barmaid – pour ne pas dire le choc violent qu'elle venait de recevoir – les trois autres se levèrent d'un bond mais ne purent la rejoindre qu'elle était forcée de s'écarter de l'ouverture. Un géant – car comment le qualifier autrement – blond se pencha et passa la porte avant de se redresser, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

\- Le voilà enfin, ce fameux café qui obnubile toute la population de Dressrosa ? Voyons voir…

Il parcourut la pièce du regard, sourcils froncés. Rien de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ne semblait retenir son intérêt. Il s'avança de quelques pas, puis baissa la tête vers les quatre femmes qui se tenaient serrées les unes contre les autres tout en le dévisageant avec incrédulité. L'une d'elles semblait particulièrement traumatisée, et il ne put retenir un sursaut lui-même en reconnaissant la boxeuse de la veille.

\- Une seconde, je te connais toi.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la femme aux cheveux courts qui détourna instantanément le regard, brusquement très intéressée par la pompe à limonade installée au comptoir.

\- Nan, je vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Et si on mettait des paillettes là-bas, ce serait joli non ?

\- Attendez, c'est pas le mec du port ? demanda Kyosa en pointant l'intrus du doigt. Celui qui avait l'air de déclencher toutes les passions ?

\- Oh mon dieu si ! Si c'est ça, je me disais bien que j'avais déjà vu ce manteau quelque part ! renchérit Ondine. Mais alors ça veut dire que… c'est le 4ème général ?!

Doflamingo pencha la tête sur le côté, dévisageant tour à tour les insolentes et la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs qui semblait être la seule capable de garder la tête froide. Comme il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'impertinence, il préféra s'adresser à cette dernière.

\- Bien, vous et moi on a un problème. De quel stratagème avez-vous usé pour attirer mes hommes dans vos filets ? Je doute sincèrement qu'ils se soient retrouvés séduits par votre apparence si… banale.

Sae ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit tant elle était surprise. Kyosa fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers Ondine pour lui murmurer.

\- Attends, c'est moi ou on se fait insulter par un type qui porte un manteau à plumes roses alors qu'il doit faire minimum 35° en journée ?

\- C'est moi ou il essaye d'intimider Sae ? répliqua son amie sur le même ton en serrant les poings, furieuse.

Heureusement elles n'eurent pas à intervenir puisque Shiva glissa son bras autour des épaules de leur médecin, le regard fixé sur l'intrus, toute peur oubliée.

\- Dites donc, nous on n'a rien demandé, ce sont vos hommes qui…

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adresse, que je sache, la coupa abruptement le corsaire sans prendre la peine de tourner la tête vers elle. Si ta copine est trop stupide pour répondre à cette simple question, qu'elle le dise tout simplement.

Sae lança un regard affolé à ses amies, qui se placèrent d'un même mouvement devant elles, les poings levés.

\- Désolée, elle est allergique aux grands cons blonds, railla Ondine qui fit jaillir un poignard entre ses mains.

\- Faut pas nous en vouloir, mais ça couplé au fait que vous êtes apparemment le grand patron d'une bande de dégénérés ne vous rend absolument pas sympathique, renchérit Kyosa avec hargne. Au moins vous choisissez vos sbires au même niveau intellectuel que vous.

Doflamingo laissa échapper un soupir désabusé et agita la main négligemment. Une demi-seconde plus tard, les trois femmes s'écrasaient chacune contre un mur du café et s'affaissèrent au sol, sonnées. Sae voulut se précipiter vers ses amies mais elle se retrouva soudainement immobilisée, avant d'être soulevée du sol par un procédé mystérieux qui l'amena face au visage du pirate. Il lui sourit d'un air mauvais, glissant son pouce sur sa joue, se délectant de la terreur qu'il voyait briller au fond de ses yeux.

\- Alors, maintenant qu'on est en tête à tête, tu vas me dire qui vous êtes ? Et ne va pas me faire croire que vous n'êtes que de simples employées de café, j'ai vu ton amie assommer un homme d'un simple coup de poing, hier.

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs pinça les lèvres et essaya de détourner la tête, mais son cou lui-même semblait immobilisé. Elle se contenta alors de fermer les yeux de toutes ses forces pour ne plus avoir à le voir, répondant néanmoins à sa question, certaine qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tuer ses amies si elle gardait le silence. Et elle avait raison.

\- D'accord, nous sommes des naufragées égarées sur cette île et nous voulons juste réunir assez d'argent pour se payer un autre navire ! On ne voulait de mal à personne, et on n'a certainement pas voulu… ensorceler vos hommes ou je ne sais quoi d'autre !

\- Je ne te crois pas, répliqua tranquillement le pirate en levant la main. Mais puisque tu t'obstines dans le mensonge…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever son geste qu'une ombre passa à toute vitesse près de lui. Le temps de baisser les yeux, et il sentit les fils retenant sa prisonnière tranchés d'un coup sec. Elle tomba vers le plancher et fut rattrapée juste à temps par la blonde qui s'était relevée également et se recula en serrant son amie dans ses bras. Le pirate voulut faire un pas vers elles, mais la lame d'un sabre vint se coller à sa gorge et il s'immobilisa, le regard fixé sur celle qui avait l'audace de le menacer. Shiva lui adressa un sourire froid, prête à entailler sa peau à la moindre tentative de sa part.

\- Bon maintenant il va se calmer, le grand monsieur, et il va nous écouter attentivement. Sae n'a pas menti, nous sommes réellement des naufragées. On peut même vous montrer l'épave pour vous prouver qu'on ne ment pas. Et vraiment notre plus cher désir est de quitter cette île de tarés, désir étrangement beaucoup plus fort depuis que vous tentez de nous tuer.

\- Oh vraiment ? s'amusa le corsaire. Et pourquoi devenir simples serveuses de café ? Ce n'est vraisemblablement pas votre orientation professionnelle de base…

\- Désolée si « voyageuses des mers », ce n'est pas un métier qui rapporte, intervint Ondine qui s'était relevée également, une main posée sur son crâne douloureux. On avait juste envie d'explorer le monde, et très sincèrement je commence à le regretter !

Le regard de Doflamingo s'attarda sur chacune des quatre femmes, sourcils froncés. Elles semblaient dire la vérité, mais il avait toujours du mal à croire que tout ce qui se passait ces derniers jours n'était que le fruit du hasard.

\- Très bien, finit-il par dire en baissant lentement son bras. Montrez-moi les restes de votre navire et je déciderai par la suite de la véracité de votre histoire ou non. Dans le cas où vous m'avez menti, je vous promets une mort lente et douloureuse dans le Colisée. Si jamais vous êtes sincères…

Son regard s'attarda plus particulièrement sur Sae qui avait quitté les bras de Kyosa pour s'approcher de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, examinant la plaie à son crâne. Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres, mais jamais il ne finit sa phrase.


	6. Identités secrètes

_Mes vacances sont malheureusement finies, le rythme de parution va se rallonger. Et je n'ai aucune idée d'à quelle fréquence je pourrais désormais poster x)_

 _Et désolée Ic'ilver, on ne saura jamais la fin de cette foutue phrase ! Il ne nous aide pas ce sacré corsaire_

* * *

Doflamingo dut bien avouer, devant les restes du petit bateau trainé sur la plage, que les femmes ne lui avaient pas menti. En observant le bois de plus près, il en conclut à des dégâts provoqués par un boulet de canon… or elles n'en avaient pas sur leur navire. Ceci dit, cela voulait dire qu'elles avaient été attaquées, que ce soit par des pirates… ou bien la Marine.

Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, il tourna la tête vers Sae, la seule dont il semblait vouloir reconnaître l'existence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous en arriviez là ?

Il vit les regards converger vers Shiva, qui s'obstinait à compter le nombre de nuages présents dans le ciel. Un sacré paquet quand même.

\- On fuyait un… un homme plutôt insistant, en fait, finit par répondre Sae en soupirant.

\- Apparemment on a le chic pour débarquer sur des îles avec des personnages peu sympathiques qui en veulent à notre vie, renchérit Kyosa.

Le reproche, loin d'être déguisé, ne provoqua aucune réaction au corsaire qui fronçait les sourcils en dévisageant la responsable de ce désastre.

\- Donc c'est de sa faute à elle si vous êtes venues foutre le bordel à Dressrosa.

\- TECHNIQUEMENT non, faut pas déconner, intervint la concernée en levant l'index. Je suis la victime, et j'irai même plus loin : NOUS sommes les victimes de l'intérêt que nous portent VOS hommes.

\- Quel intérêt ? demanda la femme blonde. Je n'ai vu aucun intérêt, moi.

\- Je doute que passer leur temps à nous donner des ordres puisse être considéré comme « avoir un intérêt », ajouta Sae en hochant la tête d'un air entendu. A mon avis, ils s'ennuient juste. Le responsable, donc, cela ne peut être que…

Quatre index se pointèrent simultanément sur le pirate, et il retint un sourire amusé devant les regards accusateurs.

\- Oh, tout serait de ma faute ? Et pourquoi cela ?

\- S'ils ne s'ennuyaient pas, peut-être qu'ils n'occuperaient pas leur temps à tenter de nous assassiner pour certains, fit Ondine d'un ton acerbe. Tenez le en laisse, votre gamin, si vous ne savez pas l'éduquer correctement.

\- Et puis c'est quoi cet homme incapable de se moucher à son âge, hein ? Vous croyez que ça nous amuse de devoir brûler chaque soir la chaise sur laquelle s'est assis ce… ce Trebol ?

\- Achetez-leur des jouets, y en a plein dans tout le pays ! En plus ils pourront leur faire la conversation et nous, nous reprendrons le rythme normal de notre vie ! Et une fois qu'on aura assez d'argent, bye-bye Dressrosa et bonjour liberté !

Seule Shiva s'abstint de tout commentaire, désespérée que ses amies n'aient toujours pas compris que les hommes du pirate se comportaient avec ses amies comme des gamins de maternelle face à la fille qui leur plait. Quelques – dizaines d' – années en moins et ils en seraient à leur tirer les couettes et à tenter de soulever leur jupe, c'était évident.

Doflamingo finit par lever les mains en signe d'apaisement, non sans se départir de ce sourire inquiétant. La jeune femme aux cheveux courts ne retint pas un frisson d'angoisse, même si ses paroles semblaient plutôt encourageantes.

\- Très bien, je vous crois. Dans le genre « poissardes », vous vous situez apparemment tout en haut du panier…

\- Il est gonflé de nous dire ça vu celui qu'il emploie, marmonna Sae à Ondine qui dut se retenir d'exploser de rire.

\- Et si vous n'êtes pas là pour préparer un mauvais coup, alors je ne peux que croire à l'excellent goût de vos boissons maisons, poursuivit le pirate en baissant les yeux vers la médecin qui agrippa le bras de son amie la plus proche. Et si c'est comme ça, je n'ai plus de raison de vous détruire.

\- Oh trop aimable, le railla Kyosa en levant les yeux au ciel. On peut rentrer alors, genre chacun chez soi ?

Doflamingo acquiesça avant de se déporter sur le côté en exécutant une courbette volontairement exagérée, main tendue vers la ville.

\- Les femmes d'abord.

Son geste mit Kyosa particulièrement en colère, mais heureusement Ondine et Sae réussirent à la convaincre de ne pas se jeter sur l'homme pour lui coller une beigne. Shiva ne disait toujours rien, son pouce caressant la garde du sabre qu'elle avait pris soin d'emmener avec elle pour les protéger. Décidément, elle n'aimait pas les regards en coin qu'adressait le pirate à son amie médecin.

* * *

\- Bon, on est toutes d'accord sur l'absolue nécessité de quitter cette île au plus vite ?

Elles avaient fini par rejoindre le café saines et sauves, à peine 15 minutes avant l'heure d'ouverture. C'était néanmoins suffisant pour tenir un meeting informel afin de faire le point sur la situation.

\- On travaille déjà au maximum de nos capacités, ici, je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire de plus, objecta Shiva en soupirant.

\- En organisant des soirées-spectacles payantes, peut-être ? hasarda Sae.

\- Encore faudrait-il trouver des thèmes, grogna Kyosa en s'affalant sur une chaise. Même si on utilise nos petits dons particuliers, je doute que ça intéresse qui que ce soit.

\- Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à prendre notre mal en patience, fit Ondine d'un ton dépité.

Le silence s'installa entre les quatre femmes alors que chacune réfléchissait à un moyen de les tirer de là. Jetant un regard à l'horloge, Shiva frappa dans ses mains pour se donner du courage et se leva en adressant un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant à ses amies.

\- Bon allez, on verra ça plus tard ! On a des clients à servir ! Interdit de les tuer avant qu'ils aient payé la note !

Sa blague fit mouche puisqu'elles se levèrent toutes de bien meilleure humeur.

* * *

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa visite au café, et Doflamingo dut s'avouer que les quatre femmes ne lui sortaient plus de l'esprit. A la fin de leur pseudo-affrontement, il avait bien vu celle aux cheveux noirs faire le tour de ses amies pour les examiner. Cela pouvait bien sûr passer pour une gentille attention, mais il avait bien noté l'étrange disparition des plaies ouvertes après son passage. A ce qu'il sache, même un homme-poisson ne pouvait guérir instantanément, c'était donc forcément dû à un pouvoir de régénération. Cela semblait coller avec le métier premier de la femme, car plusieurs sources lui avaient bien confirmé qu'elle était une médecin émérite.

Un autre élément titillait sa curiosité, ou plutôt deux : alors qu'il tenait la doctoresse à sa merci, l'une de ses amies avait eu suffisamment de force pour trancher ses fils et la seconde avait parcouru la distance la séparant du Corsaire en un temps record alors qu'elle était à l'autre bout de la salle. Elles n'avaient pas non plus eu besoin de se consulter avant de passer à l'action, comme si chacune savait quel rôle était attribué à l'autre et pouvait donc agir en conséquence. Elles ne se faisaient pas seulement confiance, elles étaient sans aucun doute compagnons d'armes et ce depuis un sacré paquet d'années, il aurait parié son trône là-dessus.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et livra passage à Trebol qui portait un plateau chargé de boissons fraîches.

\- Doffy ! Ils ont un nouveau menu au café, il faut absolument que tu goûtes ça ! Celle à la menthe et à la fraise est juste renversante, elle fait disparaître toute fatigue en un instant !

Le pirate eut un sourire amusé en se laissant aller dans son fauteuil, observant son homme de main qui posait son chargement sur son bureau. Depuis qu'il avait appris que son maître avait failli détruire le café et tuer ses occupantes, il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il ne tente de le convaincre de l'utilité de cet endroit.

\- Et je suppose que c'est la méde… je veux dire la barmaid qui a élaboré ce breuvage miraculeux ? dit le blond en se saisissant du verre que lui tendait son général.

\- Bien sûr, qui d'autre ! Quelle insolence, cette jeune femme, et quelle beauté !

Doflamingo ne pouvait qu'acquiescer, même s'il ne voyait pas trop ce que Trebol entendait par « insolence ». Elle lui avait semblé plutôt soumise, à lui, mais bon…

Après avoir goûté à la boisson, il dut avouer que celle-ci était excellente. Il reposa le verre avec un sourire et croisa les mains, le regard fixé sur le général de Trèfle.

\- Très bien, j'ai compris, je ne chercherai plus à les chasser. Peut-être que je passerai même de temps en temps pour boire un coup en votre compagnie.

\- Oh ce serait formidable ça ! s'exclama Trebol avant de se rembrunir. C'est juste dommage que le café ne soit pas plus près du palais, on pourrait y faire des sauts plus souvent.

\- Attention, à t'entendre on jurerait que tu es tombé amoureux, le plaisanta Doflamingo.

Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris du rougissement qui colora les joues de l'homme poisseux alors qu'il renversait la tête pour rire niaisement. Il comprenait lui-même pourquoi son général était sous le charme, même si…

\- Au fait, Diamante t'a appris la nouvelle ?

La question de Trebol le tira de ses pensées, et il fronça les sourcils, de nouveau concentré.

\- Quelle nouvelle ?

\- Et bien il y a de l'agitation au Colisée cette semaine ! Un nouveau chouchou du public a fait son apparition, et il a l'air bien parti pour se qualifier pour le grand tournoi du mois prochain.

Doflamingo eut un sourire à cette nouvelle. Il aimait que son peuple s'amuse de la violence qu'il lui offrait, ça le rendait bien plus malléable.

\- Excellent. Et ça inquiète Diamante ou pas, il pense qu'il y risque son titre ?

\- Certainement pas ! protesta Trebol, indigné. Enfin il n'a pas encore été voir le petit nouveau à l'œuvre, mais tu pourrais l'accompagner, non ? Ça fait toujours plaisir aux péquenauds de te voir assister aux combats !

Le corsaire dut admettre que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait une apparition publique. Il promit donc d'accompagner le général de Carreau le lendemain, puis la conversation revint sur les boissons du café.

* * *

Le Colisée était sans aucun doute le lieu préféré de Doflamingo. Il aimait voir les hommes s'entretuer, certains motivés par des perspectives de gloire, d'autres luttant pour tenter de regagner leur liberté. Peu importait, de toute manière, car tous finissaient par rencontrer un seul et unique destin : la mort.

Evidemment, il avait sa loge privée pour assister au macabre spectacle, et chacun de ses généraux disposait également d'un fauteuil proche de son trône. Assis en compagnie de Diamante et de Trebol, il observait l'échauffement des gladiateurs qui attendaient le signal de départ. Il se pencha vers le général de Carreau et lui demanda alors.

\- Bon, c'est lequel le petit génie ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il paraît qu'il change de tenue à chaque séance. Par contre il garde la même arme et son style de combat est inimitable. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit.

Le corsaire fronça légèrement les sourcils et reporta son attention sur le ring. Enfin le présentateur donna le début des hostilités.

Très vite, une petite silhouette se distingua dans cette masse tourbillonnante, de par sa rapidité et son agilité. Autour d'elle, les gladiateurs tombaient comme des mouches, mais il remarqua bien vite que très peu d'entre eux semblaient gravement blessés. Cela ne lui plut pas, il avait un gros faible pour les combats sanglants.

\- Effectivement, il est doué ce petit, commenta Diamante à ses côtés sans paraître impressionné le moins du monde. Mais il n'est pas assez impitoyable. Je doute qu'il dure très longtemps dans l'arène.

Et pourtant, il vint bien, le moment où seul se tenait encore debout cet illustre inconnu. Il leva une main gantée pour saluer le public, avant de ranger son sabre dans le fourreau ceint à la taille et de retourner vers l'entrée réservée aux combattants.

\- Bon d'accord, je retire ce que j'ai dit, grommela le général de Carreau avec humeur. Il ira peut-être jusqu'à la finale, mais il sera loin de faire le poids contre moi.

Doflamingo acquiesça, avant de claquer des doigts. Un sous-fifre de la Family vint se placer à ses côtés, attendant ses ordres.

\- Va me chercher ce petit génie, j'aimerais voir à qui nous avons à faire.

L'homme hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et s'apprêta à quitter la loge, avant de se figer, visiblement bien embêté.

\- Euh je veux bien, mais comment je le trouve ? Il était masqué, on n'a pas pu voir son visage !

\- Et bien tu le repères à sa tenue, imbécile, siffla le corsaire, agacé. Dépêche-toi ou ta tête finira par orner le mur de ma loge !

Le pauvre sbire s'empressa de bégayer une réponse incompréhensible et fila à la vitesse de l'éclair. Malheureusement, il ne put mettre la main sur l'inconnu, car celui-ci semblait s'être tout bonnement volatilisé.

* * *

\- Bon c'est pas grave, on réussira à mettre la main dessus à la prochaine rencontre ! fit Trebol, débordant d'optimisme, alors que les trois hommes sortaient du Colisée sous les applaudissements de la foule.

Malheureusement, Doflamingo ne décolérait pas, pas même après avoir décapité l'impudent qui n'avait su remplir sa mission. Quelque chose l'avait dérangé tout le long de la rencontre, et sa mémoire lui faisait malheureusement défaut ce qui l'empêchait de mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait, dans cette histoire.

Dans son dos, Trebol et Diamante échangèrent un regard inquiet, craignant que l'humeur de leur patron ne le pousse à commettre un massacre. Puis le général de Carreau eu l'idée du siècle et il s'approcha du corsaire pour lui tapoter sur l'épaule.

\- Doffy, que dirais-tu qu'on aille se changer les idées ? Si tu nous suis, Trebol et moi, je te jure que tu n'auras pas à le regretter.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu ne comptes pas m'emmener dans un de tes bars à hôtesse, je ne suis pas d'humeur, répliqua le pirate en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Non non pas du tout ! On va voir un spectacle ! Tous les jours à la même heure, il y a… Enfin tu verras. On va avoir loupé le début, mais je t'assure que ça vaut le coup !

Doflamingo grogna, mais il se laissa entraîner par ses deux officiers qui semblaient particulièrement enthousiastes.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une place de la ville connue pour ses fontaines, lieu incontournable pour les couples d'amoureux. Il savait également que Violette aimait s'y rendre pour danser, et il ne fut donc pas étonné de la retrouver là. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, la jeune femme n'était pas le centre de toutes les attentions.

Une foule dense s'était réunie autour de la plus grande fontaine, étrangement silencieuse alors qu'une musique entraînante se faisait entendre près de l'eau. Heureusement, Doflamingo n'avait pas besoin de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce qui captivait ainsi les gens autour de lui. Très vite, il comprit.

Sur le rebord de la fontaine, pieds nus, une femme dansait au bord de l'eau, sa silhouette se reflétant dans le bassin alors qu'elle se mouvait avec grâce au rythme de la musique. Elle portait une longue jupe fendue blanche aux liserés bordeaux, un haut léger s'arrêtant sous sa poitrine, une veste transparente sans manche par-dessus, et un voile couvrait ses cheveux. Autre détail qui le surprit, elle portait un masque blanc qui ne laissait voir que son menton et ses lèvres : même ses yeux étaient cachés par l'étroitesse des fentes qui devaient lui permettre de voir devant elle.

Quand la musique s'acheva et qu'elle cessa de danser, les spectateurs semblèrent enfin revenir à eux. Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour saluer la prestation de l'artiste alors qu'elle s'inclinait pour remercier la foule, puis elle se baissa pour ramasser un chapeau plein d'argent, eut un dernier sourire et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Doflamingo en resta bouche bée, ne sachant pas ce qui l'avait le plus surpris dans tout ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui.

\- C'était pas mal hein ? commenta Diamante avec un sourire ravi. Et c'est comme ça tous les jours depuis une semaine… mais la première apparition de cette danseuse mystère remonte bien avant.

\- Vraiment ? Et à quand, alors ? voulut savoir le Corsaire qui reprenait enfin ses esprits.

\- Pratiquement à l'ouverture du café « Au coin du feu », murmura le général en hochant la tête d'un air entendu. C'est même pour ça que certains clients ont commencé à s'y rendre régulièrement, pour tenter de la revoir… et évidemment, une rumeur court comme quoi il s'agit forcément d'une des quatre employées.

\- Et ça ne peut être que la barmaid, à mon sens, intervint Trebol sur le même ton en se penchant vers son patron. Les trois autres sont bien trop brutes pour ça.

\- Voyez-vous ça, encore ce café… Et bien on devrait y aller sur le champ. S'il s'agit d'une des filles, elle n'aura pas eu le temps d'y retourner. L'absente nous renseignera sur l'identité de no… de la jeune danseuse.

Diamante et Trebol en restèrent estomaqués. L'idée était excellente, pourquoi n'y avaient-ils pas songé avant ?!

* * *

Il y avait toujours un creux dans l'activité du café, en plein milieu d'après-midi, surtout depuis que les éliminatoires en vue du grand tournoi se poursuivaient au Colisée. Cela expliquait peut-être pourquoi la salle était quasiment vide, à l'exception d'un couple de retraités et de Dellinger qui sirotait sa limonade, le regard rivé vers le bar où Ondine lisait. De temps en temps, la jeune femme levait les yeux vers lui, sourcils froncés, surveillant qu'il ne prépare aucun mauvais coup.

La porte de l'établissement s'ouvrit et elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en découvrant l'identité des trois clients qui firent leur entrée. Bon d'accord, Diamante et Trebol, elle avait presque fini par s'habituer à leur bobine, mais le géant blond elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à le revoir ! Ce dernier parcourut la salle du regard, sourcils froncés, avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Vous êtes seule ici ? Où sont les trois autres ?

Elle ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait l'intéresser, mais haussa tout de même les épaules avant de répondre.

\- Sae est partie faire les courses, Shiva doit l'aider à porter les sacs et Kyosa livre nos clients les plus fidèles en thé spécial. Pourquoi ?

Le Corsaire l'ignora totalement et se dirigea vers la table qu'occupait son jeune lieutenant, prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Dellinger, tu sais depuis quand sont parties les autres serveuses ?

L'adolescent lui adressa un sourire qui dévoila ses dents pointues et hocha la tête.

\- Depuis le début de l'après-midi, toutes les trois ensembles. Elles vont revenir pour le service de 17h, comme toujours.

\- Le fait que tu saches mieux que nous comment fonctionne ce café est le signe que tu passes beaucoup trop de temps ici, sale gosse ! intervint Ondine depuis son comptoir. Dégage, rentre chez toi et reviens quand tu auras décidé de t'acheter un cerveau !

Doflamingo ne prit pas part à la dispute qui s'ensuivit, perdu dans ses réflexions. Il savait désormais ce qui l'avait dérangé, au Colisée. Le sabre que maniait le gladiateur inconnu, il l'avait déjà vu, à cet endroit précis et une semaine auparavant. Cela ne pouvait décidément pas être une coïncidence...

* * *

 _Le mystère s'épaissit, Doflamingo Holmes, épaulé de son fidèle Diamante Watson et du charmant mister Trebol Hudson, parviendra-t-il à résoudre cette énigme ? La réponse... au prochain chapitre_


	7. Doflamingo mène l'enquête

Peu avant que ne sonne 17h, la porte du café s'ouvrit de nouveau. Toujours assis à la table qu'occupait Dellinger, Doflamingo leva les yeux vers l'entrée et découvrit Shiva affairée à déposer des sacs de course chargés sur le sol. Elle redressa la tête, visiblement prête à interpeller son amie au comptoir, quand son regard croisa celui du corsaire qui souriait. Elle cligna des yeux, surprise, puis fit un pas en arrière en refermant la porte sur elle. La réaction de la jeune femme le surprit tant qu'il en oublia d'être offusqué et se contenta d'en rire. Décidément, il faisait toujours autant d'effet…

(..)

* * *

\- Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Grandement perturbée par ce qu'elle venait de voir à l'intérieur du café, Shiva tourna la tête vers Kyosa et Sae qui patientaient derrière elle, se demandant bien quelle mouche avait piqué leur amie.

\- Jee… ne suis pas trop sûre de ce que je viens de voir, en fait.

\- Comment ça tu n'es pas sûre ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Kyosa prit sa place et ouvrit avant de refermer vivement à son tour, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ah. Ah oui quand même.

Le regard de Sae passa de l'une à l'autre, inquiet. Décidément il devait se passer quelque chose de grave à l'intérieur.

\- Est-ce que j'ouvre et je referme aussi, pour la blague, ou bien est-ce qu'il faut déjà se préparer à fuir ?

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots dans l'espoir que cela aide les deux autres à se détendre que la porte se rouvrit une nouvelle fois, mais de l'intérieur cette fois, dévoilant Ondine qui se dépêcha de saisir Shiva par le bras.

\- Ouh même pas en rêve, vous ne m'abandonnez pas seule avec ces gus. Allez hop, vous rentrez et je vais ranger les courses pendant que vous vous chargez des commandes. J'ai trop souffert !

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez enfin ? finit par demander Sae en s'avançant à la suite de ses amies, avant de se figer à la vue du manteau rose. Oh nooon…

\- Et bien, c'est une manière de réagir devant les clients ? lança le corsaire qui souriait de toutes ses dents, toujours à la même place.

Shiva se pencha vers Ondine et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Il a consommé une boisson, il a payé ?

\- Non et non, lui répondit son amie sur le même ton. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il fout ici, en fait.

\- Oh.

La jeune femme aux cheveux courts se redressa, un sourire purement commercial aux lèvres, et osa répondre au pirate d'un ton trop courtois pour ne pas être moqueur.

\- Veuillez nous excuser, monseigneur, mais seuls les gens qui commandent et qui payent sont des clients. Ne vous sentez donc pas offusqué par notre attitude, je vous assure que nos habitués, nous les traitons autrement.

\- Oh vraiment ? répliqua l'homme toujours aussi amusé.

Aux côtés de Shiva, Kyosa et Sae lui lancèrent un regard catastrophé avant de la saisir chacune par un bras.

\- Non mais ne le provoque pas non plus !

\- Tu crois qu'on n'a pas assez à faire avec les autres ?!

En parlant du loup, elles en virent les ombres lorsque les deux généraux vinrent se dresser devant elles, affichant une mine patibulaire, les bras croisés et le menton levé en signe de défi.

\- Dis donc, l'insolente, comment oses-tu t'adresser ainsi au jeune maître ! s'écria Trebol qui était tout bonnement scandalisé.

\- Hein ? Je me moque de qui moi ?

D'un geste de la main, Diamante désigna Doflamingo qui n'avait pas bronché suite à l'intervention de ses hommes.

\- Le jeune maître est le roi de ce pays, tu lui dois respect et allégeance !

Shiva pencha la tête sur le côté, dévisageant le corsaire avec minutie avant de reporter toute son attention sur ses hommes de main.

\- Non mais… « jeune », vraiment ?

Kyosa s'empressa de tourner le dos à la scène, essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler son fou rire tandis que Sae faisait tout pour garder son sérieux. Ondine eut la chance de prendre les sacs à ranger comme prétexte pour aller se cacher dans la cuisine, hilare également.

Sur sa chaise, Doflamingo tiqua pour la première fois et se releva lentement alors que ses hommes le défendaient avec vigueur.

\- Un tel affront ne peut être puni que par une condamnation à mort ?! s'étranglait littéralement Trebol qui ne pensait pas s'être senti aussi en colère de sa vie.

\- Tu payeras ces insultes de ta vie ?! renchérit Diamante en portant la main à sa ceinture.

\- Ca suffit.

Le Grand Corsaire n'avait pas eu besoin d'élever la voix pour calmer l'ardeur de ses généraux. La tête basse, les deux hommes s'écartèrent pour laisser la place à leur patron, qui se plaça face à Shiva, toute trace de sourire disparu. La jeune femme ne se démonta pas et se contenta de se démonter le cou pour pouvoir continuer à l'affronter du regard.

\- Je ne vous dois en aucun cas allégeance, je ne suis pas une habitante de ce pays, commença-t-elle, vivement approuvée par ses deux amies dans son dos. Et je n'ai vraiment pas l'impression de vous avoir manqué de respect. Je trouve ça juste bizarre que votre titre, ce soit « jeune maître », et pas « maître » ou « seigneur ».

\- Décidément tu n'as pas la langue dans ta poche, ni aucun instinct de survie apparemment, grinça le pirate en se penchant vers elle. Tu tiens tant que ça à ce que tes amies doivent se charger de ta part de travail ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, ayant très bien compris la menace, et se retint donc de lui répondre, à la grande satisfaction de l'homme.

\- C'est mieux, bien mieux. Maintenant va ranger ton sabre et viens me servir, puisque tu tiens à n'avoir à faire qu'à des clients…

La jeune femme lui lança un regard perplexe, avant de tourner la tête vers le mur à sa droite.

\- Bah quoi, il est rangé mon sabre. Je le bougerai pas, je le trouve très bien là où il est.

Doflamingo suivit son regard et retint un mouvement de surprise en découvrant effectivement l'arme accrochée dans son fourreau. C'était impossible, il n'avait pas quitté Shiva du regard depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le café, elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir remis à sa place sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte !

(..)

* * *

Lorsqu'Ondine sortit enfin de la réserve, plus ou moins calmée, elle découvrit que Shiva était occupée à noter la commande du géant blond sans grand enthousiasme.

\- C'est amusant, on dirait que ça fait des étincelles entre ces deux-là, commenta-t-elle en rejoignant Sae derrière le comptoir. On dirait qu'ils vont s'étriper d'un moment à l'autre !

\- Tu ne trouves pas que cet homme a exactement le même comportement que celui qu'on a rencontré sur l'île précédente ? lui demanda Sae, visiblement très inquiète.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus voulut la rassurer, mais en observant la scène plus attentivement, elle ne put s'empêcher de noter quelques similitudes qui lui firent froid dans le dos.

\- Oh. Oui bon effectivement, il va peut-être falloir qu'on se charge nous-même de ce client, sinon on risque de se retrouver dans la même situation que la dernière fois.

\- A fuir en catastrophe avant de se retrouver avec un mariage sur les bras ? Je pense aussi oui.

D'un commun accord, elles se dirigèrent vers la table, l'une avec une bouteille d'alcool et la seconde avec un assortiment d'apéritifs, qu'elles déposèrent devant le pirate avec un grand sourire.

\- Tenez, cadeau de la maison ! fit Ondine avec entrain. C'est pour nous faire pardonner de… de ce que vous voulez, choisissez.

\- Et goûtez donc les petits fours, ils sont extras ! renchérit Sae avant de saisir Shiva par la main pour l'entraîner vers le bar.

\- Une petite seconde.

Les trois femmes se retrouvèrent contraintes à s'arrêter, même si Ondine tenta malgré tout de poursuivre sa progression en pestant. Le corsaire se leva dans leur dos et abattit une main sur l'épaule de la barmaid, la seconde sur celle de son amie à la chevelure bleue. Il se pencha lentement vers elles et murmura d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Il ne me semble pas vous avoir autorisé à me servir. J'ai assigné cette tâche à une seule femme de ce café, et elle a intérêt à s'acquitter proprement de ce devoir si elle compte vivre encore quelques années.

Un frisson d'angoisse parcourut les deux femmes, qui en vinrent à réviser leur jugement : il ne ressemblait en rien à leur précédent adversaire, il était bien pire en fait !

* * *

Doflamingo était intimement persuadé que Shiva et le mystérieux gladiateur du Colisée n'était qu'une seule et unique personne, restait encore à le prouver. Il pouvait bien sûr la torturer pour lui faire avouer, mais il devrait alors supporter les jérémiades de ses hommes lorsque les trois autres leur fermeraient les portes de leur café. Et puis il devait avouer qu'il avait lui-même apprécié ce qu'il avait commandé, malgré l'absence d'alcool.

La soirée s'écoula dans un calme très relatif, s'il faisait abstraction des nombreuses disputes qui éclatèrent entre ses hommes et les jeunes employées. C'était une chose de l'entendre raconter, c'en était une autre d'y assister, comme il s'en rendit rapidement compte. Et il devait bien l'avouer, ses généraux et lieutenants étaient bien souvent à l'origine de ces conflits. Ils devaient vraiment être accro à ces femmes, même s'il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi. Seule Shiva ne semblait avoir les faveurs d'aucun de ses hommes et resta calme et souriante une bonne partie de la soirée. Cela lui permettait de servir les autres clients, ceux qui ne faisaient pas parti de la Family et qui tentaient par tous les moyens de ne pas se faire remarquer, intimidés par la présence de leur souverain. Ce dernier n'hésitait d'ailleurs pas à siffler la jeune femme lorsque son verre était vide, s'amusant de son expression offusquée à chaque fois. Elle se retenait néanmoins de l'humilier en public, se doutant bien que les conséquences en seraient plus que désastreuses.

\- Dis-donc, elle te plait la petite Shiva ?

Surpris, le grand Corsaire tourna la tête vers Trebol qui s'était installé près de lui et le regardait par-dessus ses lunettes d'un air entendu.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il en se renfrognant. Je ne vois pas non plus ce que vous trouvez aux autres. Même la supposée barmaid est tout aussi impertinente que ses amies, au final.

\- Allons Doffy, c'est bien ça qui est intéressant ! Tous les gens de ce pays nous idolâtrent, on ne trouve jamais personne pour oser nous défier aussi ouvertement !

\- Normalement, ce genre d'attitude t'exaspère, Trebol. Je peux savoir pourquoi ça t'amuse, chez ces femmes ?

\- Oh je suis sûr que tu le sais très bien toi-même, sinon tu n'aurais pas passé la soirée à observer celle-là.

\- Parce que je suis persuadée qu'elle est le gladiateur mystère, soupira Doflamingo en levant les yeux au ciel. Je t'en prie, toutes les femmes de ce pays sont à mes pieds, tu crois vraiment que je vais me contenter d'une fille aussi banale que celle-là ?

Le général de Trèfle lança un regard en direction de Shiva et dut bien admettre que le jeune maître les choisissait d'ordinaire plus plantureuses. Il n'insista donc pas plus et embraya la conversation sur un autre sujet.

* * *

Le lendemain, les quatre hommes les plus importants de Dressrosa se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du maître du pays, réunis en assemblée extraordinaire. La nuit avait porté conseil à Doflamingo qui avait trouvé un moyen de s'assurer de l'identité du combattant inconnu, et tout son plan reposait sur Diamante.

\- Quiconque rentre dans ce Colisée ne peut en sortir si facilement, fit le Corsaire alors assis en face de ses hommes de main. Soit ils échouent et sont capturés pour devenir des jouets, soit ils restent enfermés pour servir de chair à canon, soit ils sortent vainqueurs et ne peuvent s'éclipser que par la grande porte. Normalement, ce guerrier aurait dû rester enfermé avec ses petits camarades gladiateurs, mais sans doute parce que son identité n'est pas connue, il a pu partir en toute impunité les dernières fois, peut-être en se faisant passer pour un membre de la Family. Mais avant de sortir, il faut bien qu'il se change.

\- C'est évident, bien sûr, acquiesça Diamante d'un air entendu. Il doit le faire à l'abri des regards d'ailleurs, et pas dans la salle où les combattants peuvent choisir leurs armes.

\- Exact. Et comme il ne peut sans doute pas trimbaler son casque et sa tenue sans que cela ne fasse suspect, j'ai eu idée de faire fouiller les couloirs du Colisée de fond en comble. Et nos hommes ont trouvé la cachette qu'il a utilisé, un simple placard à balai non loin des geôles des prisonniers.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, Doflamingo se leva et s'approcha des trois hommes qui attendaient la suite de son plan. Il eut un sourire et déposa sa main sur l'épaule de Diamante.

\- Tu es le seul qui peux se promener au sein du Colisée sans que cela ne fasse suspect. Après tout, tu en es le plus fier combattant, et le plus adulé.

\- Oh voyons Doffy, je ne suis pas aussi adulé que tu le dis ! Tu l'es bien plus que moi !

\- Oh non je t'assure, tu es un véritable héros aux yeux du peuple de Dressrosa.

De son côté, Pica roula des yeux, retenant un soupir désabusé. Le petit rituel de son collègue pour se faire mousser avait quand même un petit côté fatigant, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune maître s'acharnait à encourager ce travers à chaque fois.

Au final, le général de Carreau finit par accepter l'idée qu'il était le plus grand, le plus fort et le plus beau, jura qu'il s'acquitterait de sa tâche sans faillir et quitta immédiatement la salle pour se préparer. Enfin au calme, Doflamingo se tourna vers son général de Pique pour la suite des opérations.

\- Je suis persuadé que l'une des femmes est notre… « homme », si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. J'ai besoin que tu te rendes sur place et que tu nous avertisses qui quitte le café, à quel moment, désarmée ou non. Fais attention à cette Shiva, surtout.

L'homme hocha la tête et s'éclipsa à son tour. Ne restaient plus que Trebol et Doflamingo en face à face.

\- Mon ami, toi et moi nous allons découvrir qui est la danseuse qui se permet de se donner en spectacle sans autorisation du pouvoir royal, fit le souverain alors qu'un sourire mauvais se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

\- Oh oui ce sera grandement amusant ! réagit Trebol avec enthousiasme avant de froncer les sourcils. Mais euh… pourquoi, en fait ?

Doflamingo haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

\- Par pure curiosité, mon cher. Et aussi parce qu'il est toujours bon d'avoir un atout dans sa manche, ou plutôt un moyen de pression. Quelque chose me dit que ces femmes nous cachent plus qu'un simple caractère insolent, et j'aimerai bien découvrir de quoi il s'agit.

Ce disant, il pensa un instant au pouvoir de régénération de la petite Sae. Puis il songea à cette serveuse qui apparemment avait déjà attiré l'attention d'un homme dangereux, sur une autre île, et fronça légèrement les sourcils à ce souvenir.


	8. La guerrière démasquée

Shiva observait le sabre accroché au mur avec perplexité. La veille au soir, le souverain de ce pays lui avait demandé de ranger l'arme et avait eu l'air surpris de la voir à sa place, comme s'il s'attendait à… à ce qu'elle l'ait sur elle ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle tourna la tête vers Ondine qui lui enfourna un pain au chocolat dans la bouche.

\- Mange, lui dit son amie d'un ton autoritaire. On va avoir besoin de forces pour affronter notre clientèle, aujourd'hui.

Shiva approuva et, tout en appréciant son petit-déjeuner, se concentra de nouveau sur son arme de prédilection.

\- Dis-moi, Ondine, tu n'as rien remarqué de bizarre ces temps-ci ?

\- Ai-je vraiment besoin de faire l'énumération de tous ces gus qui nous empoisonnent l'air ou tu parles d'autre chose ?

\- Oui bon à part la Family bien sûr, ça va de soi !

Son amie aux cheveux bleus réfléchit un instant, index contre le menton.

\- Je ne sais pas… Si, il y a bien quelque chose maintenant que j'y pense, et ça concerne nos économies. J'ai l'impression que notre enveloppe se remplit bieeen plus vite que prévu. Tu n'aurais pas une explication à donner à ce petit miracle ?

Elle lança un regard acéré à son amie qui fixait désormais le plafond avec grand intérêt.

\- Tiens tiens, ne serais-tu pas étrangère dans cette affaire ?

\- Oula attention à ce que tu dis ! Dans ce café, nous sommes considérés innocents jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! Et puis d'abord…

Ondine rit et coupa court au discours de défense de son amie en lui filant une tape dans le dos.

\- Mais ouais, c'est ça. Fais juste attention à ne pas trop t'exposer. J'ai confiance en tes talents, mais ce serait quand même dommage que tu sois blessée. Ou bien pire.

\- Je suis la prudence incarnée, moi madame !

\- Ah oui ? Et l'accident « Eïre », on en parle ou bien ?

Shiva se plaqua inconsciemment une main sur le flanc en grimaçant, puis grommela une réponse évasive avant de s'éclipser rapidement vers la cuisine. Ondine la suivit du regard, amusée, puis perdit son sourire quand la porte du café s'ouvrit sur le premier chieur – pardon client – de la journée.

* * *

Dressrosa fut plongée dans une grande effervescence lorsque le roi annonça une nouvelle épreuve de sélection au Colisée pour l'après-midi même. Il n'était pourtant pas dans les habitudes de la Family de bouleverser ainsi un programme. L'excuse donnée fut qu'un nouveau combattant d'exception avait décidé de s'inscrire au dernier moment et qu'il lui fallait prouver sa valeur au sein de l'arène.

Sur le qui-vive depuis l'aube, Diamante n'avait même pas pris le temps de se rendre au café en coup de vent pour pouvoir tout préparer au Colisée. 13h sonna et Trebol l'avertit par escargophone que leur cible venait de quitter sa cachette, escortée par les deux autres. Un homme de la Family avait tenté de les suivre mais il avait perdu leur trace dans le dédale de ruelles de la capitale. Néanmoins, il en était certain, elles avaient bien pris la direction du Colisée.

Le temps des combats, le général de Carreau fit une brève apparition publique, surtout destinée à vérifier que le combattant mystère était bien de la partie. Il se rendit ensuite au fameux débarras qu'il supposait être son « vestiaire », se colla dans un coin grâce à son pouvoir et attendit.

La clameur qui monta des gradins lui apprit que la joute avait pris fin. Si ce fameux guerrier était encore en vie et vainqueur, alors il ne tarderait plus à faire son entrée ici. Il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé lorsque la porte s'ouvrit lentement, comme si on voulait l'empêcher de grincer, dévoilant petit à petit la silhouette au visage encore masqué. Il se retint de ricaner et savoura sa victoire en s'autocongratulant silencieusement, avant de reporter toute son attention sur sa cible. Justement, celle-ci venait de déposer son arme – une rapière cette fois-ci – contre le mur et se dirigeait à présent vers un coin où s'entassaient des serpillères. Elle fouilla quelques secondes avant d'en sortir une tenue citadine passe-partout, composée d'une tunique et d'un pantacourt. Puis enfin, elle retira le casque couvrant ses cheveux, et Diamante ne fut pas loin de laisser échapper une exclamation triomphale… avant de se figer, perdu dans sa contemplation des longs cheveux blonds volant au vent. Le visage lui apparut encadré de nuages roses et de fleurs qui n'égalaient en rien la beauté de la femme qui retirait l'armure couvrant son corps parfait. Elle saisit la tunique d'un geste gracile et la ramena vers elle, levant dans le même mouvement les yeux vers le coin où il se cachait. Au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent, il sut désormais qu'elle était la femme de ses rêves : belle, forte, courageuse et gladiatrice, que demander de plus ?

* * *

Dès l'instant où Kyosa se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle sut qu'une catastrophe venait de se produire. Son impression ne fit que se renforcer lorsqu'elle découvrit Diamante dans un coin qui la fixait, bouche ouverte, l'index levé. Tout dans la posture de l'homme indiquait qu'il voulait lui parler, mais apparemment aucun son ne voulait sortir. Elle inspira profondément, puis se rappela qu'elle ne portait qu'un soutien-gorge et – heureusement – son pantalon de cuir qui lui avait servi dans l'arène. Une fureur sans précédent s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle comprit que Diamante avait bien dû se rincer l'œil et elle lui balança immédiatement son casque dans la figure en hurlant.

\- ESPECE DE VOYEUR, PERVERS, SATYRE ?!

Puis, sans attendre les justifications du général, elle enfila rapidement la tunique et sortit au pas de course sans prendre le temps de troquer le pantalon de cuir contre le pantacourt. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus aucun anonymat à protéger.

Une fois à l'air libre, la jeune femme se précipita vers une arcade en face où l'attendait Sae, une liasse de billets en main. Son amie parut surprise de ne la voir qu'à moitié changée, mais elle doutait d'avoir le temps de lui expliquer. Elle se contenta de la saisir par le poignet et continua sa course vers le café.

\- Kyosa ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de soigner tes blessures !

\- Plus tard les blessures, grogna la femme blonde. Ils savent maintenant !

\- Hein ? Comment ça ils savent ? Qui sait quoi !

\- ATTENDEZ !

La jeune médecin ne put retenir un frisson d'angoisse en entendant la voix tant détestée de Diamante. Cela l'encouragea non pas à attendre, comme il le demandait, mais bien à accélérer le pas pour se trouver au niveau de son amie.

\- Ah d'accord. Ils savent.

\- Voilà. Et donc on doit se dépêcher de rejoindre les autres !

\- Mais pourquoi ? C'est pas illégal de participer à ces tournois, non ? Pas plus que de parier sur ta victoire ! protesta Sae avec force. Ils ne peuvent rien contre nous, on n'est pas hors-la-loi !

\- Tiens, c'est vrai. Mais alors pourquoi il nous poursuit, l'autre ?!

Malheureusement, aucune des deux ne parvint à en deviner la raison, à supposer qu'il y en ait une.

* * *

Décidément, elles couraient vite, les femmes du café ! Adossé à un mur pour reprendre son souffle, Diamante en profita pour tirer de sa poche un petit escargophone et contacter son patron. Ce dernier devait être impatient d'entendre son rapport, car il décrocha au tout premier "beuleu" de la bestiole.

\- Alors, tu as pu surprendre la fille ?

\- Oui bien sûr, Doffy ! s'exclama le général en se frappant la poitrine. Je n'allais pas décevoir ta confiance ! Par contre j'ai une bon... une mauv... enfin une nouvelle inattendue. Ce n'était pas celle à laquelle tu pensais, la gladiatrice mystérieuse ! C'est son amie Kyosa !

Le silence se fit de l'autre côté, comme si Doflamingo prenait le temps de digérer la fameuse "nouvelle". Enfin silence... quelques sons parvenaient toujours à Diamante, dont notamment une mélodie étouffée qui laissait suggérer que le jeune maître n'était pas loin d'une source de musique.

\- Je vois, finit par dire le Grand Corsaire d'un ton que son général ne parvint pas à interpréter. On se retrouve au café, j'ai juste... un dernier point à vérifier.

Puis il raccrocha sans attendre la réponse de Diamante.

* * *

Lorsque Shiva passa la porte du café, son instinct lui souffla d'emblée que quelque chose clochait. C'était calme, bien trop calme pour cette heure de la journée : normalement, elle aurait dû être accueillie par les cris de Dellinger réclamant une énième glace à Ondine, ou au moins par une remarque désobligeante de la part de Trebol sur le manque de sérieux des employées. Mais non, à la place, elle trouva une salle silencieuse et plongée dans le noir, les rideaux des fenêtres tirés. Elle fronça les sourcils mais s'avança néanmoins dans la pièce.

\- Sae ? Ondine ? Kyosa ? Patron invisible qui passe son temps enfermé chez lui au lieu de tenir les rênes de l'établissement ?

Un rire retentit à sa droite, et elle fit un bond de trois mètres en arrière, le cœur battant à la chamade. Ca ce n'était pas un son sympathique du tout !

\- Oh, je t'ai fait peur peut-être ?

Elle retint une grimace dégoûtée au son de cette voix tant honnie et se ressaisit, étirant les bras vers le haut avant de pivoter de droite à gauche, pieds rivés au sol.

\- Pas du tout, c'est juste l'heure de ma gymnastique quotidienne ! On commence par un saut en arrière, on s'échauffe et petits pas croisés vers la cuisine ! Après on s'enferme et on n'en sort pas avant l'heure du repas ! D'ailleurs si vous voulez bien m'excusez…

Elle fit mine de se diriger vers le comptoir mais s'immobilisa brusquement contre sa volonté, bandant ses muscles de toutes ses forces pour tenter de s'arracher à ce très étrange phénomène.

\- Tiens c'est bizarre, on dirait que mon corps refuse de m'obéir, marmonna la jeune femme en voulant se gratter le crâne pour exprimer sa perplexité.

Malheureusement, même ses bras ne voulaient plus lui obéir. L'homme dans son dos rit à nouveau, puis elle l'entendit se lever de la table qu'il avait pris pour siège avant de s'approcher d'elle. Dans le même temps, la lumière revint dans le café, et elle fut éblouie l'espace d'un instant avant de pouvoir de nouveau distinguer correctement l'environnement qui l'entourait.

Sur le comptoir, des affaires trônaient bien en évidence, dont son sabre aux côtés d'une rapière d'origine inconnu. Elle distingua un casque et une tenue renforcée de cuir qu'elle identifia comme appartenant à Kyosa, mais aucune trace de la propriétaire. Sourcils froncés, Shiva réussit à tourner la tête pour dévisager le… torse du pirate non loin d'elle. C'était déjà un début.

\- Où sont passées mes amies ? Et les clients ? Notez que vous pouvez garder vos hommes hein, mais le reste des gens, on les aime bien quand même.

\- Tes amies sont à côté, répliqua tranquillement le corsaire en se baissant à son niveau, mains enfoncées dans les poches de son horrible pantalon rose. Trebol les interroge quant à… un délit, que l'une de vous aurait commis. A supposer qu'elle soit la seule dans le coup, bien évidemment.

Alors là, la jeune femme dut bien avouer que le pirate l'avait perdu et que décidément ce manteau jurait terriblement avec la chemise ouverte qu'il portait en dessous.

\- Un délit ? répéta-t-elle en essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que le sourire narquois de l'homme. Genre quand on traverse hors des clous, ce genre de choses ?

\- Plutôt quand on sort du Colisée après chaque combat alors qu'il est bien spécifié qu'on ne peut en partir qu'après un certain nombre de victoires après s'y être engagé… répliqua Doflamingo dont le sourire s'agrandit, le rendant plus inquiétant encore.

Shiva le dévisagea avec incompréhension, avant que la lumière ne se fasse dans son esprit.

\- Non mais c'est pas… KYOSA !

\- EH ! Ce sont SES HOMMES qui m'ont laissé sortir à chaque fois, j'en savais rien moi ! lui répondit une voix venant de la salle de repos.

La tacticienne voulut s'abattre la main sur le front avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas libre de ses mouvements, et elle se contenta donc d'un long soupir prononcé. Quelque part, elle était néanmoins rassurée de savoir ses amies véritablement présentes dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- Et tu as utilisé MON sabre en plus, sans me demander l'autorisation !

\- Ça c'est ma faute ! lui répondit la voix de Sae. Mais c'était ça ou elle voulait se battre à mains nues !

\- Ah parce que tu étais au courant toi ?! Et tu ne nous as rien dit, à moi et Ondine !

\- Dis donc j'en connais une autre qui a ses petits secrets ! intervint la dernière nommée. Mais sincèrement, ça m'étonne que ce ne soit pas toi qui aies eu l'idée de t'inscrire à ces tournois.

\- Comme si c'était moi, la brute du groupe ! protesta Shiva avec force.

\- DITES DONC, CA VOUS DÉRANGE DE VOUS CONCENTRER UN PEU SUR MOI LA ?! beugla tout à coup Trebol qui devait sans doute faire face aux trois femmes dans la salle de repos.

\- OUI CA NOUS DÉRANGE ! s'exclamèrent-elles d'ailleurs d'une même voix.

Doflamingo avait tourné la tête vers le rideau séparant les deux salles le temps de la joute verbale, ne perdant pas une miette de ce qu'il s'était dit. Puis il reporta toute son attention sur Shiva qui semblait commencer à comprendre la raison de son immobilisation forcée à force de scruter ses membres, les yeux plissés.

\- Ne pas respecter les règles de Dressrosa, voilà qui est passible d'une sévère punition, fit le corsaire d'un ton faussement attristé. Normalement je devrais envoyer… ou plutôt renvoyer ton amie au Colisée, avec interdiction d'en sortir avant d'avoir remporté 1000 combats.

La jeune femme aux cheveux courts siffla quand elle entendit le nombre, puis réfléchit quelques secondes, tête penchée sur le côté.

\- Hm c'est vrai que même en organisant disons 5 sessions par jour, elle y serait cloîtrée pendant 200 jours. Ca fait plus de six mois… Non ça ne va pas être possible, on espère être parties de cette île bien avant !

\- Et c'est bien pour ça que je vous propose une alternative, à toi et tes amies, répliqua tranquillement le pirate en agitant la main.

Shiva fut surprise mais heureuse de se rendre compte qu'elle pouvait de nouveau bouger librement et s'apprêtait à foncer dans la salle de repos, mais Doflamingo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Se saisissant de la jeune femme par les épaules, il la força à s'asseoir à une table et prit place face à elle, avant de sortir un contrat de sa poche. Elle lui lança un regard perplexe avant de s'intéresser de plus prêt au bout de papier. Sur l'entête, elle pouvait lire en gros, gras et surligné trois fois le mot « CONTRAT ».

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que…

\- J'en ai assez de voir mes hommes déserter le palais royal, jour après jour, la coupa le corsaire en joignant les mains sous son menton. Pour empêcher cela et éviter à ton amie une fin aussi atroce que douloureuse, tout en gardant un œil sur elle, il m'est venu à l'idée de racheter cet endroit… Je suis ainsi devenu officiellement votre patron, et vous devrez désormais travailler sous mes ordres, au palais.

\- QUOI ?!

Evidemment, l'exclamation ne vint pas que de Shiva. Cette dernière fixait le pirate d'un air ahuri, les doigts crispés sur le fameux contrat qu'elle n'osait même pas lire de peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Il lui sourit et lui attrapa la main, la soulevant pour récupérer le papier avant qu'elle ne l'abîme.

\- Mais enfin je croyais que vous nous vouliez hors de votre île le plus rapidement possible ?! Comment d'un coup vous pouvez… je… VOUS NE FAITES AUCUN SENS, MONSIEUR !

Il rit, et elle sembla se rendre compte alors qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée. Elle s'arracha à son étreinte d'un geste brusque, avant de pointer un index rageur sous son nez.

\- Non mais vous vous foutez de nous en plus !

\- Mais pas du tout, le marché que je vous propose est très honnête, rétorqua le pirate en la toisant d'un air amusé, bras croisés. Et si tu lis ces lignes, tu verras que vous n'aurez à travailler pour moi que jusqu'au jour où vous aurez enfin réuni assez d'argent pour votre nouveau navire. N'est-ce pas honnête, comme deal ?

Shiva fronça les sourcils et s'empressa de parcourir ledit contrat rapidement avant d'admettre que l'homme ne lui avait pas menti. Pourtant son instinct lui soufflait qu' « honnêteté » et « Doflamingo » étaient bien deux mots qui n'avaient jamais dû être associés ensemble auparavant. Pouvait-elle vraiment faire confiance au Grand Corsaire, ou bien cachait-il ses réelles intentions derrières ces fameux verres fumés ? Elle n'en savait rien et, de toute façon, comprit bien vite qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Résignée, certaine que ses amies partageaient son opinion, elle se résolut à apposer sa signature en bas de la page sous le regard triomphant du pirate.

\- Parfait. Dès demain, vous déménagez donc au palais royal. Vous avez toute la soirée pour empaqueter vos affaires, on viendra vous chercher au petit matin. Certains de mes hommes sont incapables de se mettre au travail avant une tasse de votre fameuse tisane énergisante…

\- Génial, marmonna la jeune femme en laissant son front heurter le bois de la table. Maintenant si vous permettez, on voudrait pouvoir ruminer en paix.

Doflamingo admit qu'il était temps pour lui et Trebol de se retirer. Il appela son général qui vint directement se placer à ses côtés, la mine réjouie, et ils sortirent sans prendre en compte les regards haineux que leur portaient les quatre femmes.


	9. Un nouveau départ au palais

_Merci pour les gentils commentaires, ça pousse toujours à se dépasser x) Et bravo à Arya Cahill pour avoir deviné que Kyosa était la gladiatrice ! Peu d'indices abondaient dans ce sens, fallait avoir l'oeil !  
_

 _(..)_

* * *

Dellinger avait eu du mal à contenir sa joie lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé que désormais, le café « Au coin du feu » serait relocalisé à l'intérieur même du palais, pour l'usage exclusif des cadres de la Donquixote Family. Bien sûr, le jeune maître leur avait demandé d'abîmer les serveuses « le moins possible », mais il leur avait dit cela avec un sourire qui voulait bien dire qu'il ne leur en voudrait pas si cela leur arrivait néanmoins. Ça tombait bien, l'adolescent commençait à avoir de sérieuses envie de mordre l'impertinente qui osait lui tenir tête depuis des semaines.

L'aube se levait à peine qu'il décida de se rendre en ville, incapable de dormir plus. D'un pas souple et rapide, il se rendit directement au café dont la porte et les volets étaient encore clos, et admira sa devanture pour la dernière fois. Puis, prenant de l'élan, il lança un pied chaussé d'un magnifique escarpin à talon vers la serrure verrouillée, qui partit s'encastrer dans le mur du fond, à l'intérieur de la boutique. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il entra sans plus de cérémonie, bien décidé à tout casser pour fêter ce nouveau départ.

Un bruit de cavalcade provenant de l'escalier lui apprit que le raffut avait bien réveillé les employées, qui s'empressaient de venir voir qui était responsable de leur futur manque de sommeil. Sans se départir de son sourire, il se tourna vers l'entrée et se figea. Face à lui, vêtue d'un débardeur simple s'arrêtant avant son nombril et d'un mini short, Ondine le fusillait du regard, bras croisés.

\- Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule, sale gosse ? Tu sais quelle heure il est ? Non ? Je vais te l'apprendre moi : celle de t'apprendre la politesse à grand coup de pied dans les fesses !

Le jeune homme poisson aurait dû rétorquer, balancer une vacherie quelconque, mais il n'était plus en état d'aligner deux mots. C'était sans doute la première fois de sa vie qu'il trouvait qu'un mini short allait aussi bien à une autre personne que lui-même !

Devant son absence de réponse, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus se passa une main dans les cheveux en laissant échapper un soupir agacé, puis s'étira les bras en faisant craquer ses doigts dans le même temps.

\- C'est parti pour la raclée alors.

Elle s'avança vers le lieutenant de la Donquixote Family qui ne fit pas un geste pour s'écarter, toujours aussi fasciné.

* * *

Lorsque Shiva descendit à son tour dans le café, l'esprit encore embrumé, la scène qu'elle découvrit lui fit croire qu'elle nageait encore en plein rêve. En effet, comment croire qu'Ondine pouvait saisir à bras-le-corps un adolescent particulièrement agaçant pour lui faire subir un German Supplex ? Elle se pinça le bras à deux reprises et dut avouer, alors que son amie immobilisait l'homme-poisson au sol dans une prise de judo, qu'elle ne rêvait pas et que tout ceci était bien réel. Elle finit par s'approcher des deux bagarreurs – même si l'un des deux lui semblait étrangement passif – et se pencha sur eux.

\- Euuh je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

\- Je lui apprends la politesse, tiens ! s'exclama Ondine avec vigueur. Il commence à m'agacer et ni sa mè… tutrice légale, ni son patron n'ont l'air de faire quoi que ce soit pour que son caractère s'améliore !

\- En même temps vu le panel complet de leur famille, tu m'étonnes qu'il soit aussi dérangé… marmonna Shiva en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

Et puis, en observant Dellinger d'un peu plus près, elle se dit que tout de même, ce n'était pas normal ce sourire béat qu'il arborait alors qu'il avait fini plaqué au sol.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !

Les deux jeunes femmes tournèrent la tête vers la porte d'un même mouvement, découvrant Diamante accompagné de Jora et Buffalo, chacun portant des cartons vides. Le général en particulier avait froncé les sourcils, prêt à ordonner à Ondine de relâcher Dellinger, lorsqu'un nouveau bruit de pas se fit entendre dans l'escalier, accompagné d'une exclamation de colère.

\- NON MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE CA, VOUS AVEZ VU L'HEURE ?!

\- NON KYOSA, NE DESCENDS PAAAAS ?!

Hélas, le cri de Shiva intervint trop tard, la jeune femme blonde posant déjà le pied sur le parquet de la salle, l'air furibond. Et comme Dellinger, Diamante affichait désormais un sourire tout aussi niais face à la femme en pyjama léger qui suggérait son corps plus qu'il ne le montrait. En l'apercevant, en revanche, Kyosa vit rouge et se saisit du battant de la porte pour la refermer violemment sur le nez du général. Sans plus se préoccuper des jurons étouffés qui leur parvenaient, elle lança un regard noir à l'intention de Dellinger, index pointé vers sa poitrine.

\- Encore un mot, petit con, et c'est moi qui viendrais te régler ton compte. Maintenant vous repassez dans deux heures, quand les honnêtes gens se lèvent enfin.

Puis, après un coup de pied dans la porte qui s'était rouverte pour qu'elle claque de nouveau au visage de Diamante, elle remonta se coucher. Ondine retint à grande peine un fou rire en se levant pour la suivre. Ne restait plus que Shiva dans la salle, qui se demandait bien comment elles allaient pouvoir survivre à une telle cohabitation, au palais.

* * *

Lorsque les quatre employées du café daignèrent enfin descendre de leur appartement, habillées et lavées, ce fut pour découvrir que le déménagement se préparait sans elles. Plusieurs larbins dont elles ignoraient le nom s'activaient à empiler le contenu du bar dans des cartons, prenant bien garde à les étiqueter comme il fallait, sous le regard attentif de Buffalo. Pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait aucune erreur, Sae se précipita vers le comptoir afin de s'occuper elle-même d'emballer ses ingrédients mystères. Kyosa, quant à elle, préféra s'affaler sur une chaise et ne plus bouger, bien décidée à ne pas apporter sa contribution à ce déménagement forcé. Elle changea bien vite d'avis lorsque le général de Carreau prit place face à elle, un large sourire aux lèvres, et fut alors la plus motivée des quatre à faire en sorte que tout soit prêt le plus rapidement possible.

Sur le coup de midi, plusieurs charrettes chargées de cartons firent route vers le palais, sous le regard attristé des habitués qui s'étaient rassemblés sur la terrasse pour un dernier « au revoir ». Shiva et ses amies furent de loin les plus émues, mais cela avait sans doute un rapport avec le désespoir profond qui les envahissait à l'idée qu'elles allaient devoir vivre bien trop près de la Family. Heureusement, elles se rassuraient à l'idée que tout ceci n'était que temporaire… en effet, après avoir fait les comptes, en rajoutant l'argent gagné par les paris de Sae sur les combats de Kyosa, elles espéraient bien avoir les fonds nécessaires pour s'acheter un nouveau navire d'ici une petite semaine. Bien évidemment, elles n'avaient fait part de ce détail à aucun de leurs nouveaux voisins.

Leur nouveau lieu de travail se trouvait à l'intérieur de la grande enceinte, dans une cour intérieure agrémentée d'une piscine où batifolaient un certain nombre de pin-ups en bikini. Assis sur un grand canapé blanc, le maître des lieux les attendait en souriant, un verre vide à la main. Lorsqu'elles le virent, les jeunes femmes eurent énormément de mal à retenir quelques jurons bien sentis qui leur traversèrent l'esprit. Heureusement qu'elles étaient polies !

\- Et bien juste à temps, mon verre était justement vide, fit Doflamingo en leur tendant ledit verre d'un geste nonchalant.

Kyosa faillit lui hurler qu'elles n'étaient pas non plus ses bonniches, mais heureusement que Sae fut plus diplomate et s'empressa de saisir le récipient vide, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

\- Bien, mais il va falloir attendre qu'on soit installées quand même.

\- Oh mes hommes se feront une joie de vous aider, rétorqua le corsaire en l'observant avec attention. Et vous feriez mieux de vous presser, je n'hésiterai pas à réduire votre salaire si j'estime que vous ne le méritez pas.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens qu'il ne sera jamais satisfait, murmura Shiva à Ondine qui hocha la tête avec vigueur, bien d'accord avec l'observation de son amie.

Mais soit, elles n'avaient pas le choix et prirent donc leurs fonctions sans attendre plus longtemps, Sae derrière le comptoir de nouveau et les trois autres au service.

Ondine et Kyosa furent les premières « victimes » de Doflamingo, client éternellement insatisfait. Soit le verre n'était pas assez rempli à son goût, soit il l'était de trop, soit il n'y avait pas assez de glaçons, soit il manquait l'ombrelle ou la tranche de citron… bref, au bout de cinq allers et retours chacune, les deux jeunes femmes se retirèrent dans la petite cabane qui leur servait désormais de réserve. Un hurlement strident en fit d'ailleurs trembler les murs et arracha des sursauts épouvantés à la majorité des gens présents autour de la piscine. Seul Doflamingo éclata de rire, apparemment très amusé par la situation.

\- Ok… J'ai l'impression que pour le bien de nos amies, je ferai mieux de m'occuper exclusivement de ce chieu… pardon de ce client capricieux, soupira Shiva en attrapant un plateau posé près de Sae.

\- C'est peut-être justement ce qu'il attendait, lui murmura la jeune médecin d'un air inquiet.

En effet, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas voir les yeux du Corsaire, cachés derrière ses fameuses lunettes de soleil, il lui semblait bien que ce dernier jetait de fréquents regards à Shiva. Elle avait peur d'en comprendre la raison, et préférait mettre ça sur le compte d'une curiosité plus ou moins innocente.

\- Et bien si c'est ce qu'il attend, il va être servi, répliqua Shiva avec un grand sourire. C'est le cas de le dire.

Elle s'approcha à son tour du pirate qui attendait, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, et inclina la tête en adoptant un ton mielleux.

\- Vous désirez une boisson, très cher monsieur ? Je vous écoute !

\- Et bien on va voir si tu es moins incompétente que tes deux collègues, s'amusa l'homme avant de lui dicter ce qu'il voulait exactement.

Elle l'écouta avec attention avant de revenir avec la commande désirée, la déposant devant lui. Doflamingo fit la moue et tapota le rebord du verre du bout de l'index.

\- Dis donc, ce n'est pas la dose réglementaire, ça.

La jeune femme lui fit un grand sourire, se saisissant d'un pichet qu'elle avait pris le soin de poser sur le plateau avant de l'abattre sur la table près du verre. Elle répéta l'opération avec un sceau de glaçons, un panier rempli d'ombrelles décoratives et une assiette couverte de tranches de citron et d'orange, tout ça sans tenir compte de l'air ahuri qu'arborait à présent le pirate. Puis, son plateau enfin vide et ramené devant elle, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, son regard fixé au sien – enfin elle le supposait.

\- Puisque monsieur n'est pas satisfait du service, monsieur n'a qu'à se servir lui-même. Comme ça, si cela ne convient pas à monsieur, monsieur ne pourra s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle tourna les talons et retourna vers le comptoir où l'attendaient ses amies, émues devant la beauté de son geste. De son côté, Doflamingo ne put que secouer la tête, abasourdi devant tant d'insolence. Ses hommes de main présents alors craignirent que tout ceci ne finisse dans un bain de sang, mais heureusement que le Grand Corsaire préféra louer le courage de ces femmes, les premières à lui tenir tête depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

Evidemment, Doflamingo ne se serait pas embêté à faire venir quatre inconnues jusqu'au palais juste pour lui servir des cocktails, comme le découvrirent ses hommes lorsqu'il les convoqua pour une réunion exceptionnelle. Trebol se demanda vaguement si c'était une simple coïncidence si l'heure correspondait à celle où la danseuse mystère devait faire son apparition dans la ville, mais il oublia bien vite cette question lorsque le sujet tourna autour de sa barmaid préférée. Un large sourire aux lèvres, il écouta le jeune maître leur faire part de ses soupçons concernant les pouvoirs de la jeune médecin.

\- Je la soupçonne fortement de pouvoir tout simplement régénérer instantanément les plaies ouvertes, expliquait le Corsaire alors adossé à la fenêtre, les bras croisés. Imaginez quel avantage tactique ce serait pour nous, si nous arrivions à l'enrôler au sein même de la Family… Nous n'aurions plus à craindre l'hémorragie sur le champ de bataille.

\- Sans compter que ses breuvages ne sont pas seulement délicieux, ils ont tous des vertus thérapeutiques diverses ! Ce qui veut dire qu'elle est capable de faire des remèdes bien plus extraordinaires encore si c'est dans un but purement médical ! renchérit le général de Trèfle en trépignant sur son siège. Il nous la faut !

Ses collègues doutaient très fortement que l'homme soit seulement intéressé par ses talents de médecin, mais ils se retinrent de tout commentaire désobligeant. Diamante lui-même eut un large sourire en se calant bien au fond de son siège, croisant sa jambe droite sur son genou gauche.

\- En parlant de champ de bataille, on n'a jamais trop de combattants talentueux, et Kyosa a remporté tous ces matchs au Colisée, pas vrai ? J'aimerais l'intégrer à mon unité, Doffy. Elle pourrait nous apprendre énormément !

Le Grand Corsaire approuva les dires de son général, avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils.

\- Par contre, nous ignorons beaucoup de choses des deux autres, surtout de celle aux cheveux bleus. A part qu'il s'agit peut-être d'une métisse comme Dellinger…

\- Il s'agit de la navigatrice de leur groupe, l'informa Jora qui tourbillonnait sur place. Je l'ai vu tracer des cartes sous-marines avec une précision qui ferait pâlir un homme-poisson, croyez-moi ! C'est comme si elle pouvait s'y rendre sur place et tout analyser d'un regard !

\- Des cartes…. De fonds sous-marins ? répéta Doflamingo incrédule.

\- Oh mais c'est pas mal ça aussi, intervint Trebol en se frottant les mains. Nous pourrions enfin développer cette flotte de sous-marins ! Je me souviens de l'avantage qu'a eu un instant Barbe-Blanche durant la grande guerre, cela pourrait nous servir le jour où nous déciderons d'asservir le monde !

Bien évidemment, le groupe était d'accord avec cette réflexion. Ne restait plus qu'à trouver un intérêt à la dernière femme du groupe autre que « l'insolente qui ose défier notre maître adoré ». Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Doflamingo, attendant son jugement sans appel. Pensif, il se tourna vers la fenêtre et un sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors qu'il suivait du regard la silhouette noire qui bondissait par-dessus le mur d'enceinte, un paquetage sous le bras. Pour sauter d'une telle hauteur, il fallait faire preuve d'une force exceptionnelle et d'un sang-froid à toute épreuve. Sans compter la souplesse avec laquelle elle se réceptionna au sol… Tous ces talents couplés à une grande rapidité et un don pour une activité n'ayant rien à voir avec le combat faisaient de sa nouvelle cible une recrue de choix pour l'unité spéciale. Un rôle en tête pour chacune des femmes, il fallait maintenant les empêcher de quitter l'île et les enrôler définitivement à ses côtés, sous sa bannière. Et pour cela, il avait un plan, qu'il exposa à ses hommes sans plus attendre….


	10. La danseuse

_Je manque pas d'inspiration, juste une très grosse migraine qui ne me lâche pas. Désolée pour l'attente !_

 _(..)_

* * *

Shiva revint sur le coup des 17h, comme à son habitude, un sac coincé sous le bras. Elle trouva ses amies occupées à ranger le nouveau bar et leur adressa un petit sourire en secouant une enveloppe remplie de billets, ravie de voir leur visage s'éclairer.

\- Tu as eu du succès aujourd'hui encore ! s'enthousiasma Ondine. Ça tombe bien, parce que je sens qu'on ne va pas gagner grand-chose en travaillant ici !

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ? demanda son amie, surprise.

Elle comprit vite lorsqu'elle eut sous les yeux leur premier « bulletin de salaire », fortement diminué. Elle fronça les sourcils et le parcourut rapidement du regard, découvrant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture que plusieurs « infractions » y étaient notées, chacune amputant la somme finale d'un bon paquet de billets.

\- « Ton insolent », « insulte à un supérieur »… attends, « absence non justifiée » ?! Ca me concerne ça ?! On n'a jamais dit que je devais rester ici toute la journée, à ce que je sache !

\- Oh c'est pas ça qui nous a coûté le plus, commenta Ondine en tapotant la feuille à un endroit. Lis ça.

\- Que… « agression physique » ?

Elle leva lentement les yeux vers Kyosa qui protesta avec force, avant d'indiquer Sae qui briquait le comptoir avec beaucoup plus d'application soudainement. Mais en sentant qu'elle était le centre de toutes les attentions, la jeune médecin soupira et joignit les mains, tête baissée en signe de repentance.

\- Oui bon j'ai peut-être balancé des lingettes désinfectantes à la figure de ce Trebol. Et un paquet de mouchoirs. Et une solution hydroalcoolique pour les mains. Et une ordonnance médicale indiquant de ne pas m'approcher à moins de 10 mètres.

\- Et ça a marché, il a décidé de suivre les conseils du docteur ? voulut savoir Shiva.

Après tout, si ça marchait pour l'un, rien ne les empêchait de répéter l'opération avec les autres. Ça serait bien sûr problématique pour les servir, mais… Malheureusement, Sae laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Le grand patron est venu me faire part de son mécontentement, si tu veux tout savoir. J'ai dû supporter sa présence en tête-à-tête pendant dix minutes, et ce fut… long. Très long. Trop long.

\- En tête-à-tête ? répéta son amie, incrédule, alors qu'elle espérait bien avoir mal compris.

Mais non, elle n'avait pas encore de problème d'audition, comme le lui confirmèrent les autres. Sourcils froncés, elle attrapa le bras d'Ondine et l'entraîna à l'écart pour lui murmurer à l'oreille sans que Sae n'entende.

\- Dis, tu ne trouves pas ça suspect qu'il ait voulu lui parler seul à seul ?

\- Suspect dans le sens Diamante qui matte Kyosa de la fenêtre ?

Shiva hocha la tête, toujours aussi inquiète, et son amie voulut la rassurer en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule avant de lui répondre.

\- Crois-moi que ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Vraiment ? Je trouve pourtant qu'il la cherche beaucoup, moi. Autant ce Trebol, j'ai le sentiment qu'on pourra le gérer, autant l'autre… Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ait à subir un nouvel épisode « Hiroshi », Ondine.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus fronça les sourcils à l'évocation de ce nom, son poing se serrant par réflexe. Des années auparavant, alors que Sae n'était qu'une jeune adolescente fragile, un de ses professeurs avait tenté de la faire chanter pour qu'elle finisse dans son lit puis, voyant qu'elle refusait, avait lancé tout un tas de rumeurs peu sympathiques à son encontre. Peu à peu, la jeune fille s'était retrouvée isolée, abandonnée par ses amis qui s'étaient mis à croire à ces imbécilités. Puis Shiva avait surgi dans sa vie, le scandale avait éclaté au grand jour et le professeur emprisonné pour leur plus grand soulagement. Mais le mal était fait, et Sae garderait toujours en elle cette cicatrice laissée par la trahison de ceux qui auraient dû lui accorder une confiance aveugle. Incapable de supporter plus longtemps les excuses de ses anciens proches, elle avait quitté l'école et suivi Shiva dans son périple. Elles rencontrèrent alors Ondine, puis Kyosa, qui furent mis au courant de cette affaire le jour où le fameux Hiroshi tenta de se venger de son ancienne élève. Elles lui infligèrent une correction mémorable et plus jamais sa route ne croisa la leur – peut-être aussi parce qu'il était de nouveau en prison, allez savoir.

Comparer cet Hiroshi au seigneur de Dressrosa n'avait cependant aucun sens, pour Ondine. L'un était un pathétique être humain usant de son autorité d'adulte sur des adolescents pour les forcer à se plier à ses volontés, tandis que l'autre était un monstre inhumain dont le passé criminel n'avait désormais plus de secret pour les 4 femmes. Donquijote Doflamingo était et resterait sans doute l'homme le plus abominable qu'elles aient jamais croisé – à part peut-être pour ce Eïre de leur précédente escale. Et c'était là tout le problème, une seule personne du groupe attirait à elle ce genre de psychopathes, et cette personne en était totalement inconsciente.

\- Crois-moi, Shiva, que ce type n'attend pas ce… genre de choses de Sae, finit par soupirer la navigatrice en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Au contraire, s'il l'a accaparé aussi longtemps, c'était pour l'interro…

Elle fut interrompue par une ombre gigantesque qui s'abattit soudainement sur elles, et leva lentement la tête en sachant très bien ce qui l'attendait, pourtant. Ses doutes furent confirmés lorsqu'elle aperçut les verres teintés tant redoutés. Elle tâtonna à la recherche de la main de son amie, mais celle-ci venait de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, son sac toujours coincé sous le bras. Ondine n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer son étonnement que le géant blond se lançait à la poursuite de Shiva, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! s'exclama Sae en la rejoignant avec Kyosa, les deux particulièrement inquiètes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui court après ?!

\- Et bah tu te souviens de ce qu'il t'a demandé, tout à l'heure ? Je crois qu'il veut vérifier par lui-même.

* * *

Shiva ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était spontanément mise à courir, mais cela avait peut-être un rapport avec l'air peu engageant qu'arborait le pirate qui la pourchassait. Son instinct lui soufflait que ses intentions étaient peu louables, et qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'elle jette son sac si elle tenait à son anonymat. Las, il la talonnait de près, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait se débarrasser de son chargement sans qu'il le remarque.

Elle finit par se retrouver bloquée dans une impasse et évalua d'un coup d'œil la hauteur du mur qui lui faisait face. Malheureusement, avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre son élan, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil un long filin tranchant qui fonçait droit sur sa gorge. Elle se baissa en catastrophe et roula sur le sol, évitant de justesse une décapitation en règle, avant de reculer précipitamment pour se retrouver dos collé aux pierres.

\- Sacrés réflexes, commenta tranquillement le géant qui s'avançait désormais à pas lent vers elle.

\- Non mais vous êtes complètement taré, vous ! Vous croyez que j'ai envie de mourir, à mon âge ?!

\- Oh voyons j'avais confiance, je me doute bien qu'on ne tue pas aussi facilement une teigne dans ton genre, ironisa l'homme en se baissant pour ramasser le sac qu'elle avait laissé tomber dans sa chute.

En voyant son geste, Shiva hésita à se ruer sur lui pour le lui arracher des mains et lui coller en même temps une claque pour le punir de l'avoir insulté. Mais alors qu'elle s'interrogeait sur « est-ce que j'aurais au moins assez d'allonge pour atteindre sa gueule », le pirate sortit de son sac un masque blanc semblable à ceux que l'on pouvait trouver à Water Seven, le jour du Carnaval.

\- Tiens tiens, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois… Evidemment, j'avais des doutes, mais comment en être vraiment sûr tant qu'on n'a pas la preuve en main ?

\- Preuve de quoi ? rétorqua Shiva en fronçant les sourcils. Preuve que j'ai des goûts bizarres en matière de décoration, ou que j'ai fait ma touriste sur une autre île ? Super, ça vous en apprend des choses !

Ignorant la tirade de la jeune femme, Doflamingo s'approcha d'elle sans se départir de son sourire puis se baissa à sa hauteur, plaçant le masque sur son visage.

\- Et bien sûr, il te va à la perfection, mademoiselle la danseuse mystère…

Shiva écarta son bras d'un geste brusque avant d'arracher le masque, sous le regard amusé de l'homme. Il rit face à son air contrarié et lui caressa la joue du pouce.

\- Je dois dire que j'ai encore du mal à y croire. Toi, si brute et si peu féminine, tu serais cette inconnue qui fait tourner les têtes par ton charme et ta sensualité ? C'est très difficile à imaginer….

\- Mon quoi et ma quoi ?! s'étrangla la jeune fille en reculant pour tenter de se soustraire à son contact. Mais vous n'allez pas bien vous !

Doflamingo se redressa et fouilla de nouveau le sac qu'il n'avait pas lâché, avant de jeter à ses pieds des habits froissés.

\- Et ça, ce n'est pas une tenue de danseuse, peut-être ?

\- Et bah quoi, j'aime peut-être me déguiser, c'est tout. Genre votre danseuse là, c'est trop mon modèle dans la vie et j'ai trop envie d'être comme elle alors j'achète son masque et sa tenue qu'elle vend comme souvenirs !

Le pirate fronça les sourcils en dévisageant attentivement la jeune femme devant lui. Etait-ce possible qu'elle ait aussi peu envie de vivre pour se foutre ainsi ouvertement de lui ? Puis il vit, ou plutôt comprit que ses joues avaient pris une teinte plus foncée et qu'elle évitait soigneusement de croiser son reg… ses lunettes. Se pourrait-il en réalité…

\- Tu es timide de nature ?

Il sut qu'il avait tapé juste lorsqu'elle fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu parce qu'elle trouvait ce sol dallé tout à fait fascinant et en resta interdit. C'était sans doute le dernier trait de caractère qu'il aurait deviné chez une femme dont l'insolence n'avait d'égale que sa répartie.

\- Alors si tu te caches, ce n'est pas par… commença-t-il avant de se faire brusquement interrompre lorsqu'elle prit appui sur le mur, bondit le plus haut possible, prit appui sur son crâne pour plus d'élan et s'élança dans son dos à une vitesse qui aurait fait l'admiration d'un super colvert d'Alabasta.

Impressionné par la prouesse, il ne pensa pas à la prendre en chasse de nouveau, se contentant de se baisser pour ramasser le masque et la tenue qu'il remit dans le sac. Puis, un large sourire aux lèvres, il se dirigea vers le palais d'un pas tranquille.

* * *

Sae et ses amies étaient parties à la recherche de Shiva tout en confiant le bon soin du bar à Jora et Buffalo. Elles étaient particulièrement inquiètes pour leur stratège qui avait la fâcheuse habitude d'attirer à elle les pires ordures, tout comme Sae attirait les pires pervers, Ondine les types les plus étranges et Kyosa… cela restait encore à définir, d'habitude ses ennemis ne vivaient pas assez longtemps pour qu'on en devine leur nature profonde.

\- Non mais je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire que l'autre grand con blond a passé la moitié de ton interrogatoire à poser des questions sur elle, grommelait Ondine tout en fouillant les buissons avec application.

\- En même temps, elle ne t'aurait pas cru, rétorqua la médecin en soupirant.

\- Oui peut-être, mais au moins…

Elle fut interrompue par un cri strident à sa droite, et tourna vivement la tête pour découvrir Diamante qui venait de surgir d'un buisson devant Kyosa tel un diable à ressort, un large sourire aux lèvres et un tournesol en main. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot que la jeune femme prenait le large, laissant le prétendant sur le carreau. Malheureusement, comme c'était sa spécialité, il ne se découragea pas et tenta même de lui emboiter le pas, sous les regards ahuries des deux autres femmes.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Sae secoua la tête pour montrer qu'elle n'en savait rien. Néanmoins, ça laissait présager du pire pour la suite.

(..)

* * *

\- Je vous l'annonce d'office, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on s'en aille, genre là demain. Tant pis si on ne peut se payer qu'une vieille barque toute pourrie, elle devrait au moins tenir jusqu'à la prochaine île. Et si on coule, bah on coulera ! Ca ne sera pas pire qu'ici !

D'ordinaire, Sae aurait tenté de tempérer Kyosa qui avait toujours tendance à s'emporter et à dramatiser les situations… mais après l'avoir retrouvée cachée DANS une commode, puis avoir mis la main sur une Shiva étrangement déprimée, sa conscience de doctoressse lui soufflait que fuir était le seul remède possible à leurs maux. Ondine dut en venir à la même conclusion car elle laissa échapper un soupir tout en opinant du chef.

\- Maintenant qu'il sait que Shiva est la danseuse, il va clairement chercher à s'amuser à ses dépens. J'irai au port demain, à la première heure.

Personne ne trouva rien à en redire, et elles décidèrent d'aller se coucher sans plus tarder.

Dans sa grande mansuétude, le maître des lieux avait daigné leur louer une petite chambre de bonne située à proximité du jardin et donc de leur nouveau bar. Elles ne s'en étaient pas plaintes – pas plus que du loyer exorbitant – car elles savaient bien que leur départ était imminent. Ce fut donc le cœur léger qu'elles se glissèrent dans leur nouveau lit, ignorant qu'à la fenêtre, une ombre indésirable n'avait rien perdu de leur petite conversation.

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'Ondine fut réveillée par un bruit venant de la fenêtre. Ouvrant les yeux, son regard croisa celui d'un homme qu'elle n'avait alors jamais vu. Grand, le visage balafré, les joues mal rasées, il arborait fièrement un tatouage pirate sur le dos de sa main… qui tenait fermement la poignée d'une boite qui elle ne lui était pas inconnue. Le mystérieux visiteur, qui s'était figé en voyant qu'il avait réveillé une des occupantes de la petite chambre, prit soudainement ses jambes à son cou alors qu'Ondine hurlait, tirant ses amies du sommeil par la même occasion.

\- OH LE CON, IL A PRIS NOTRE ARGENT ?!

Kyosa bondit immédiatement hors de son lit, imitée par Shiva. Lorsqu'elles aperçurent la silhouette de l'homme qui s'enfuyait par les jardins, elles n'hésitèrent pas une seule seconde avant de le prendre en chasse. Et peu leur importait qu'elles soient pieds nus, vêtues d'un short et d'un simple débardeur ! Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elles allaient tomber sur…

\- Tiens, mais on dirait bien nos serveuses préférées. Elles me semblent bien pressées, ne trouves-tu pas, Diamante ?

\- Si, et c'est étrange si tu veux mon avis, Doffy ! On dirait bien qu'elles ont grande hâte de quitter le palais !

\- Ignore-les, Kyosa, continue à courir et rattrape-moi ce gros con ?!

La jeune femme blonde approuva les paroles de son amie et redoubla de vitesse, désormais seulement à quelques enjambées du voleur. Elle tendit la main pour l'attraper par l'épaule, lorsque celui-ci trébucha soudainement et l'entraîna avec elle dans sa chute. Surprise, elle tenta de se relever rapidement mais tomba de nouveau lorsque l'homme l'attrapa par les jambes pour la déséquilibrer.

\- C'est MON butin ! rugit le voleur tout en se redressant, la cassette de nouveau sous le bras.

Il reprit sa course effrénée alors que Shiva s'arrêtait près de Kyosa pour lui tendre une main secourable. Celle-ci la saisit avec gratitude, inspira profondément puis fixa son regard sur le dos de l'homme en faisant craquer ses doigts.

\- Ok, lui il est mort.

Et elle repartit de plus belle. Son amie soupira de soulagement, puis baissa les yeux en sentant quelque chose frotter contre sa cheville. Se baissant, elle découvrit un fil enroulé autour de sa chaussure et fronça les sourcils. Se pouvait-il que la chute du voleur ne soit pas accidentelle ?


	11. Un étrange cambriolage

_Je dois dire que je suis surprise et heureuse de voir autant de gens qui suivent cette histoire. Je suis aussi surprise et heureuse d'arriver à continuer mes fics cette année. C'est une grande première que d'être autant inspirée. MERCI DOFLAMINGO !_

* * *

Le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Kyosa se retrouva au bord d'une falaise escarpée, entourée d'un tas de pirates à l'air aussi sympathique que le dirigeant de ce pays. Et ce n'était pas une situation agréable lorsqu'on se retrouvait sans armes et en pyjama, un pistolet pointé dans votre direction.

Face à elle, la cassette bien coincée sous le bras, le voleur et apparemment chef du groupe reprenait difficilement son souffle alors qu'il essayait en même temps de se moquer d'elle. Autant dire qu'elle ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il racontait.

\- 'spèce…. Pas… 'bécile !

\- Euh cap'taine ? Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ?

Kyosa fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils à ces mots. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle avait à faire à des pirates, l'un d'eux venait juste de lui confirmer. Etrange… Sachant que le grand con à plumes était soi-disant un corsaire redouté que nul n'osait affronter, pourquoi ces hommes avaient-ils pris pour cible le palais ? Non, la vraie question était : pourquoi avaient-ils pris pour cible LEUR chambre ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus que le désigné capitaine confiait la boite à un subalterne avant de s'approcher d'elle, affichant un air suffisant malgré son visage encore rougi par l'effort intense qu'il venait de fournir.

\- C'était décidément trop facile, ce cambriolage. A nous la liberté à présent !

\- La liberté ? répéta la jeune femme, incrédule. Avec la somme dérisoire que contient ce coffre ? Bah dis-donc il vous en faut peu !

\- Ce n'est pas l'argent qui compte, c'est d'avoir réussi à voler la boite ! s'exclama le capitaine pirate d'un ton triomphal, vivement acclamé par ses hommes.

Décidément, Kyosa n'y comprenait plus rien, et elle aurait bien aimé que Shiva soit là pour analyser la situation à sa place ! Après tout, c'était le domaine d'expertise de son amie, elle elle n'était là que pour distribuer des coups en cas de… Bah justement, dans des cas comme celui-ci !

Le voleur étendit le bras sans crier gare et la saisit par le poignet avant de la ramener de force vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Surprise par son geste, elle ne pensa pas à lui résister et fut bientôt bien trop proche de son visage, à supporter le regard scrutateur qui semblait scanner chaque millimètre de sa peau.

\- Eh mais tu es très jolie en plus. Ça me dirait bien d'emporter un « bonus » avec nous… Te vendre à un noble friand de belles blondes, ça pourrait nous rapporter un petit pactole et remettrait notre business sur les bons rails !

A ces mots, un voile noire s'abattit sur le regard de la jeune femme, et elle serra l'autre poing pour l'envoyer à la figure de l'homme. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, pas plus qu'il ne put empêcher la chute qui l'entraina jusqu'au bord du précipice. Fou de rage, il tenta de se relever sans pour autant basculer dans le vide, le regard fixé sur la femme blonde. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé, mais l'expression de son visage fit froid dans le dos à tous ceux qui eurent l'audace de poser leurs yeux sur elle.

\- Trafiquants d'esclaves, c'est ça ? Pas de chance, vous venez de signer votre arrêt de mort.

\- Ne te fous pas de nous, sale...?! S'exclama un des pirates en armant le chien de son pistolet.

Il n'eut pas le temps de tirer qu'il se reçut un caillou dans l'œil et hurla en reculant, les mains plaquées sur son visage. Alors que ses collègues se demandaient encore comment cette femme avait fait pour tirer un projectile si petit avec autant de précision, une silhouette aux jambes immenses se déploya dans le dos de l'un d'eux, les bras croisés et un sourire de dédain aux lèvres. Le chef de la bande marqua un temps d'arrêt à la vue de cet homme, son visage devenant plus pâle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...

\- Alors comme ça, vils bandits, vous osez vous attaquer à l'un des nôtres ? Vous payerez de votre vie pour cet affront ! Le coupa soudainement Diamante en adoptant une pose de karateka professionnel. Je vais vous faire regretter vos actes, moi !

La jeune femme blonde s'était figée en même temps que les pirates, son esprit refusant de fonctionner correctement. Son regard croisa alors celui du général et elle eut un frisson d'angoisse quand il lui adressa un clin d'œil complice. Etait-il trop risqué de sauter de la falaise là maintenant ?!

\- KYOSAAAA !

L'interpellée se tourna brusquement vers son amie qui arrivait en courant, le visage marqué d'un profond désespoir. Shiva stoppa devant elle et la saisit par les bras, inquiète.

\- Tu vas bien ?! Tu as pu récupérer l'ar... la boite ?!

\- Nom de dieu la boite ! Jura la jeune femme blonde en reportant toute son attention sur le sous-fifre qui tenait toujours bien contre lui leur précieux bien.

Malheureusement, malgré son état de choc, le pirate ne semblait pas pressé de leur rendre ce qui leur appartenait. D'un commun d'accord, Shiva et Kyosa se déplacèrent de manière à le prendre en tenaille, certaines qu'il ne pourrait pas esquiver les deux. Et il se serait sans doute bien fait piéger si, en reculant, il n'avait pas trébuché et volé sur le dos, laissant échapper la boite dans sa chute. Les deux femmes laissèrent échapper un cri d'effroi et se jetèrent toutes deux vers le coffret, bras tendus. Shiva seule put l'effleurer du bout des doigts avant qu'un mystérieux coup de vent ne le pousse par delà la falaise, chutant dans le vide sous les regards effarés de ses anciennes propriétaires.

* * *

Kyosa et son amie restèrent longtemps penchées par-dessus la mer déchaînée, sans bouger, sous le choc. Elles ne réagirent pas lorsque les voleurs/pirates furent vaincus un à un par le général de Carreau, pas plus qu'elles ne firent une réflexion lorsque ce dernier se vanta d'avoir résolu l'affaire avec brio. D'un côté, Kyosa se fustigeait mentalement de ne pas avoir su rattraper le voleur avant qu'il ne rejoigne ses copains et d'avoir perdu son sang-froid au lieu de rester concentrée sur son objectif. De l'autre, Shiva se demandait encore comment un simple courant d'air avait pu projeter un coffre rempli d'argent aussi loin, aussi fort, et se demandait s'il était trop tard pour sauter et tenter de sauver quelques billets. Elle en était encore à se poser la question lorsqu'une main de grande taille à la poigne puissante s'abattit sur son épaule, lui arrachant un sursaut non contrôlé. Elle tourna la tête et vit, accroupi entre elle et son amie, le seigneur des lieux qui lui souriait d'un air peu engageant.

\- Vous feriez mieux de retourner vous coucher avant d'attraper froid. Il ne faudrait pas que vous soyez malades pour le service de demain.

Il se redressa sans leur porter plus d'attention et reprit tranquillement le chemin du palais en compagnie de son général qui semblait de bien bonne humeur. Et là, Shiva comprit enfin.

\- Oh le connard.

\- De qui ? S'enquérit Kyosa, surprise par l'insulte.

\- Rentrons, faut qu'on en parle avec Ondine et Sae.

Sans attendre la réponse de son amie, elle lui saisit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite, prenant quand même garde de ne pas rattraper les deux hommes qui les précédaient.

* * *

Le retour à la chambre se fit dans une ambiance des plus moroses. Ondine et Sae culpabilisaient de ne pas s'être lancées dans la course-poursuite, tandis que de leur côté Shiva et Kyosa s'en voulaient d'avoir laissé "échapper" le voleur. Mais quant à la chute de leur petit pactole, la stratège avait une explication toute autre que "c'est la faute à pas de chance".

\- Je crois que c'est ce Doflamingo, le coupable. Non, je ne crois pas, en fait j'en suis persuadée.

Trois exclamations de surprise suivirent sa révélation choc, mais étrangement pas une ne songea à la contredire. Sae émit juste deux petites objections.

\- Mais comment il a fait, et surtout comment il a su ?!

\- Pour ta seconde question, je n'en sais rien. La réponse à la première, en revanche, se trouve dans ma main...

Elle tendit le bras et dévoila, au creux de sa paume, les résidus de fils qu'elle avait pris soin de ramasser après la chute de Kyosa. Cette dernière laissa d'ailleurs échapper un juron peu élogieux, serrant les poings de rage.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il a usé de ses pouvoirs pour balancer l'argent à la flotte ?!

\- ET faire tomber le voleur quand tu le poursuivais, puis son sous-fifre qui tenait le coffret. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à enrouler ses fils autour de la boite et de l'envoyer vers la falaise. Il SAVAIT ce qu'elle contenait, et il savait surtout qu'on comptait s'en servir pour partir dès demain. D'ailleurs il a dû les engager lui-même pour faire la sale besogne, sinon comment expliquer qu'il se soit trouvé sur notre chemin cette nuit ?

\- Ce qui implique qu'il veut nous garder ici par tous les moyens ?! s'étrangla Ondine alors que Sae se serrait contre elle, horrifiée.

Shiva acquiesça, l'air sombre.

\- Ah non mais ça ne va pas être possible ! Comment on va faire pour regagner autant d'argent, vu ce qu'on est payées ici ?!

\- Peut-être que si on arrête d'être insolentes, de les frapper, de s'absenter, de faire tout ce qui les énerve et qui nous fait perdre de l'argent ? Suggéra Sae d'une petite voix.

Ses trois amies s'imaginèrent un instant agir comme le suggérait la médecin, puis frissonnèrent d'horreur à l'unisson.

\- Dans tous les cas, j'ai l'impression de me faire avoir, pas vous ?

\- Si, Kyosa, c'est bien ce que je ressens aussi. Il a bien joué, très bien joué son coup, ce salopard !

\- Il fallait qu'on tombe sur un con intelligent, aussi contradictoire que cela puisse paraître. Je sens que ça va être une bataille de stratège, cette histoire, soupira Ondine en se laissant aller sur son matelas.

\- Oui bah on réfléchira demain, grogna Shiva en l'imitant derechef. On finit la nuit, et après je trouve un moyen de nous venger.

L'idée étant excellente, elle fut adoptée à l'unanimité.

* * *

Ondine était debout depuis un bon quart d'heure, le lendemain matin, qu'on vint toquer à la porte. Comme ses amies semblaient s'être lancées dans un concours de grasse mat', elle dut donc se résoudre à aller ouvrir, s'attendant au pire. La chance lui sourit – en quelque sorte – car elle retrouva simplement Pica sur le pas de la porte, droit comme un « i » comme à son habitude. Elle lui sourit par politesse – après tout il ne lui avait encore rien fait de mal – et le salua le plus gentiment possible.

\- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? Vous savez qu'on n'ouvre pas le café avant 10h, pas vrai ?

Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse car le général était plutôt du genre muet, aussi manqua-t-elle de sursauter lorsqu'il prit la parole pour lui répondre.

\- Oui je sais, mais c'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner et Doffy tient à ce que la F… ses employés se réunissent à cette occasion.

\- Ses employés ? répéta Ondine d'un air ahuri. Mais genre ses soldats ? Non parce que je ne veux pas dire mais nous sommes juste des serveuses !

\- Non non il veut ses employés à la table, c'est pour resserrer les liens. Sur ce je vous laisse, ne tardez pas trop. … S'il vous plait.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, bouche bée, ne réagissant pas lorsque les têtes de ses amies surgirent à sa droite et à sa gauche.

\- Mais enfin tu fais comment pour ne pas rire quand il te parle, sérieusement ? lui demanda Shiva qui avait elle-même du mal à contenir un fou rire.

\- Je sais pas. J'ai oublié de m'étonner la première fois et depuis je suis habituée, je crois.

\- Mouais, intervint Kyosa en plissant les yeux. Moi la seule chose que j'ai retenu, c'est qu'on va devoir se dépêcher de se préparer sinon il va revenir.

\- Moi ce n'est pas sa voix qui me donne envie de rire, mais c'est le surnom de leur patron, fit Sae. Doffy, on dirait une marque de beignets, ceux avec les ronds au milieu.

Ses amies durent avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tort, puis se décidèrent enfin à s'habiller après un rapide passage à la salle de bain. Heureusement qu'elles ne croisèrent personne sur leur chemin.

\- D'ailleurs ça ne vous inquiète pas, vous, que la salle d'eau soit au bout du couloir ? demanda Ondine alors qu'elle se coiffait sommairement devant le miroir.

Devant les regards interloqués des autres, elle se sentit obligée de justifier son propos.

\- Bah non mais vu tout ce qui nous arrive, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient prévu ça pour rentrer « inopinément » si l'une de nous est à la douche. Ou alors nos habits vont disparaître et on devra traverser tout le couloir en serviette, passer devant les fenêtres, tout ça… Enfin j'imagine que je me monte trop la tête.

\- Oui, n'allons pas leur inventer des crimes, la liste de leurs méfaits est déjà assez longue comme ça, soupira Shiva.

N'empêche que désormais, elle commençait à douter… Et si effectivement ils avaient pensé aussi loin ?


	12. Petit déjeuner en charmante compagnie

Shiva savait bien que cette invitation impérieuse à prendre le petit-déjeuner tous ensemble cachait un piège. Elle en fut convaincue lorsqu'elle compta, autour de cette immense table rectangulaire, tous les lieutenants, tous les généraux, tous les souverains (oui bon un seulement d'accord) et pas un seul sous-fifre en bas de l'échelle. Il y avait donc anguille sous roche.

\- Je croyais que TOUS les employés mangeaient ensemble ? murmura Ondine à ses côtés alors qu'elles observaient ce qu'il se passait dans la salle sans dévoiler leur présence encore.

\- Bah je sais pas, on doit sans doute trouver la salle réservée aux employés de la maison, répondit Kyosa sur le même ton. Quelqu'un a aperçu les cuisiniers, les femmes de ménage et les jardiniers, dans le coin ?

\- Non mais on a l'air d'être attendu là, marmonna Shiva en indiquant discrètement la table d'un signe de tête. Regardez, vous comptez pas 4 chaises vides, vous aussi ?

\- Pure coïncidence. On se casse, moi je dis.

La jeune femme blonde fut donc la première à se redresser et fit mine de faire demi-tour, lorsqu'une voix l'appela de la salle à manger.

\- Ah bah enfin ! Ca ne va pas de faire attendre le jeune maître, non ?!

Shiva se demanda très sincèrement si Diamante avait un radar pour repérer son amie et toujours se dresser sur son chemin, parce que ça commençait à devenir terrifiant cette histoire ! Celle-ci hésitait d'ailleurs fortement à prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais elle se rappela qu'au moins un des hommes présents n'hésiterait pas à le lui faire payer, si elle faisait preuve d'insolence.

Face au dilemme de Kyosa, qu'elle comprenait bien puisqu'elle était face au même, Ondine prit l'initiative de se présenter à la porte la première, jetant un regard circulaire devant elle. La plupart des membres de la Family avait focalisé leur attention sur elle, et cela rendait la situation assez inconfortable.

\- Ouii alors on s'excuse, on cherche la salle à manger des prolétaires.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ma petite ! S'exclama Jora en tapotant le siège vide à sa droite. On vous a gardé des places ici, dépêchez-vous un peu !

\- C'est bien gentil mais nous avions cru comprendre que tous les employés avaient été convoqués, poursuivit la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus l'air ennuyé. On va faire tache, on n'est pas des gens aussi importants que vous.

\- Ohohoh, pourquoi te sens-tu obligée d'insinuer que ma beauté légendaire t'intimide tant ? C'est très déplacé de ta part, vraiment !

Toujours cachées derrière le battant, Shiva, Kyosa et Sae hésitaient à rejoindre leur amie pour la soutenir, mais Jora les fatiguait tellement déjà ! Puis la stratège du groupe se dit que finalement, il était toujours plus utile de faire front commun, et elle rejoignit enfin Ondine - non sans traîner des pieds. Elle ne vit pas que son arrivée avait suscité l'intérêt d'une personne en particulier, qui avait enfin relevé les yeux du journal qu'il lisait avec assiduité jusque-là. Ondine, en revanche, ne fut pas dupe, et elle fit signe à Kyosa et Sae de se dépêcher.

\- Bon bah je suppose que... Ce serait impoli de partir alors qu'on a des places ? Finit par dire la navigatrice en soupirant.

\- C'est ça, installez-vous vite qu'on puisse manger ! s'exclama Diamante qui avait un siège vide à côté de lui.

Comme de par hasard. Heureusement que Trebol était entouré, aucune des filles n'aurait aimé avoir à s'asseoir à ses côtés ou pire, en face de lui.

\- Sae, on te laisse la place près de Jora ? Fit Shiva à son amie médecin en lui adressant un sourire.

Cela lui semblait en effet le moins risqué. Ondine partit rejoindre Diamante sans sourciller, et Kyosa s'installa entre Dellinger et Pica, le général de Pique étant le voisin de gauche de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Puis venait Jora, aux côtés de l'adolescent homme-poisson, Sae, Baby 5 et enfin Shiva. Les amies de cette dernière sursautèrent en se rendant compte de l'énorme erreur stratégique de leur part. Certes, Lao G était un compagnon de table tout à fait inoffensif, mais elles n'avaient pas réalisé qu'avec ce placement, leur stratège attitrée se trouvait pile en face du maître de maison. Et le sourire qu'arborait celui-ci était plus que suspicieux.

\- Alors, vous vous êtes remises du choc ?

Le cœur de Shiva rata un battement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le Grand Corsaire s'adressait à elle, tête en appui sur la paume de sa main. Décidément c'était une vision violente, comme ça, de bon matin.

\- On a été cambriolées, bien sûr que non on n'est pas "remises du choc". Ca vous plairait, vous, qu'on vienne piquer vos effets personnels ?!

\- Ce à quoi je tiens, je le garde bien à portée de main et j'évite qu'on vienne me le soustraire, ma petite.

La teneur de ses paroles interpella Ondine, qui fit un signe nerveux à l'intention de Kyosa. Son amie hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle pensait à la même chose.

\- Oui bah on ne s'attendait pas à ce que le repaire d'un pirate de renom soit une passoire, gronda Shiva qui n'avait nullement conscience du double sens caché dans ses propos. Maintenant par la faute d'un abruti de voleur, on ne pourra pas partir tout de suite. A moins que...

\- A moins que ? Répéta le corsaire en haussant un sourcil.

La jeune femme aux cheveux courts lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

\- A moins que vous décidiez de nous fournir gracieusement un navire. Après tout, vous nous vouliez hors de cette île le plus rapidement possible, non ?

Un vent de panique souffla autour de la table, les généraux étant les plus agités de tous. A l'opposé, Doflamingo garda son calme, son regard toujours fixé sur Shiva. Décidément, cette femme était un mystère pour lui : tour à tour serveuse insolente, guerrière sans peur puis danseuse effarouchée qui cachait sa timidité derrière un masque... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui lui restait à découvrir encore.

\- J'ai peut-être bien changé d'avis. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être des espionnes de la Marine, donc je ne m'oppose plus à ce que vous restiez parmi nous.

\- Non c'est vrai ? Comme c'est étonnant, on ne s'en serait pas doutées.

Shiva feignait la surprise polie, mais le Grand Corsaire était persuadé que sa déclaration ne l'avait en rien étonné. Après tout, une femme aussi intelligente ne pouvait que se douter qu'il était l'éminence grise à l'origine du vol, mais sans preuve, elle ne pouvait l'accuser de rien.

Les autres membres de la Family furent soulagés par les paroles du jeune Maître, et les conversations reprirent de bon train sur d'autres sujets, comme s'ils faisaient tout pour changer les idées de leur patron. Shiva resta silencieuse le temps d'avaler son petit-déjeuner, fronçant les sourcils à quelques reprises, comme intriguée. Sae remarqua vite son attitude et se promit de l'interroger après. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait que le sourire de Donquijote Doflamingo s'était considérablement élargi, même s'il faisait mine de ne plus s'intéresser à la femme qui lui faisait face.

* * *

Kyosa fut la dernière de ses amies à quitter la salle à manger, et elle le regretta lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule alors qu'elle allait atteindre la porte. Elle écarta violemment le bras en pivotant et se mit en position de défense d'instinct, le regard levé vers le géant blond qui avait osé... une seconde, le géant blond ? Etrange, elle se serait attendue à voir Diamante, pas son maître vénéré !

\- Sacrés réflexes, commenta d'ailleurs ce dernier, amusé par la réaction de la jeune femme.

\- Et encore vous avez de la chance que je n'ai pas eu une arme à la main, gronda Kyosa passablement énervée. Vous me voulez quoi, vous.

Doflamingo la jaugea un instant du regard, pensif. Comme il s'en doutait, elle était de loin la plus violente et la moins diplomate des 4. Dans d'autres circonstances, il l'aurait fait exécuter sans ciller... Mais Diamante semblait s'être découvert un petit côté masochiste, et il n'avait pas envie de peiner son général.

\- Bon, j'ai une proposition pour toi et ton amie médecin. Rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau, d'ici une heure. Pas besoin d'amener les deux autres, mais si vraiment elles le veulent, elles pourront attendre dans le couloir.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi moi et Sae seulement ?

Mais déjà le corsaire s'éloignait sans prêter plus attention à la jeune femme. Elle le suivit du regard, fronçant les sourcils quand il passa près de ses amies. Elle était à peu près sûre qu'il devait sourire, en ce moment, et son instinct lui soufflait que ça ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

Alors qu'elles attendaient Kyosa, qui prenait étrangement son temps, Sae se tourna vers Shiva pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le petit-déjeuner.

\- Tu avais l'air ennuyé, pendant le repas. Il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier ?

Tout en continuant à surveiller la porte du coin de l'œil, Ondine s'intéressa également à la réponse de son amie, intriguée. Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

\- Y a un abruti qui arrêtait pas de se cogner à mes pieds, c'était agaçant.

\- Un abruti ?

\- A tes pieds ?

Shiva hocha la tête avant de soupirer.

\- Non mais je sais qu'ils sont beaucoup de géants, dans ce groupe, mais ils pourraient faire attention.

Ondine et Sae s'échangèrent un regard, inquiètes, puis la médecin intervint de nouveau.

\- Tu as une idée de qui c'était, au moins ?

\- Et tu es sûre qu'il te "cognait" les pieds, il y a pas eu un contact prolongé plutôt ?

Leur amie les observa, surprise, avant de sursauter et d'agiter un index menaçant dans leur direction.

\- Vous vous ôtez tout de suite cette idée du crâne ! Personne ne m'a fait du pied !

\- Ah vraiment ? Ça paraît plutôt suspect quand même cette his...

Ondine fut interrompue par Doflamingo qui passa volontairement entre les jeunes femmes, soustrayant Shiva à la vue de ses deux amies. Jamais elle ne fut autant soulagée quand elle eut de nouveau le regard qui se posa sur la jeune femme aux cheveux courts, même si celle-ci se débattait avec le manteau à plumes roses qui s'était accroché à elle "comme de par hasard".

\- MAIS NOM D'UN CHIEN IL Y A DE LA VIE AU DESSOUS DE LA BARRE DES DEUX METRES ! FAITES GAFFE !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à t'écarter, répliqua tranquillement le pirate alors qu'il s'arrêtait pour laisser le temps à Shiva de s'extraire de l'amas de plumes.

Enfin elle réussit à regagner l'air libre et le fusilla du regard en balançant le vêtement vers l'avant. Il lui sourit, puis reprit son chemin mine de rien, alors que Kyosa rejoignait enfin ses amies, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Euh Shiva ? Tu as des plumes roses accrochées aux cheveux.

La stratège s'abattit une main sur le visage, épuisée. Heureusement, Sae vint l'aider à retrouver une coiffure acceptable.

* * *

Quand Kyosa informa ses compagnons d'infortune de l'invitation de Doflamingo, elles convinrent qu'il fallait absolument qu'elles sachent ce qu'il leur voulait. De plus, elles avaient le sombre pressentiment qu'il était du genre à harceler les gens qui n'obéissaient pas à ses ordres, et elles avaient envie de garder un minimum de tranquillité. Il serait toujours temps de s'enfuir si ce qu'il allait leur annoncer ne leur plaisait pas.

\- Bon, annonça Shiva bras croisés alors qu'elles se trouvaient à quelques pas de la porte du fameux bureau. Ondine et moi on reste dans le couloir et on bondit si vous hurlez. Ne vous amusez pas à imiter le cri de la chouette pour qu'on vienne vous secourir, un hurlement strident devrait suffire à nous mettre sur la voie.

\- Il sera accompagné d'un chapelet d'insultes normalement, ne t'en fais pas, lui promit Kyosa avec un petit sourire avant de s'avancer en compagnie de Sae.

Elle frappa contre le bois et attendit l'invitation à entrer avant de pousser le battant. Elles se retrouvèrent face à un immense bureau devant lequel avait été installé un grand canapé. Assis sur son fauteuil, le roi de Dressrosa leur souriait, Diamante à ses côtés.

\- Je vous en prie, prenez place.

Sae attrapa la main de son amie pour l'empêcher de fuir et elles s'assirent sagement et presque sans tirer la gueule.

\- Bon, on ne va pas tourner autour du pot très longtemps... Je sais que vous êtes ruinées et je vous propose donc un marché pour vous remettre à flots.

\- Un marché honnête ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Kyosa avec humeur.

Elle en doutait fortement, surtout que cet enfoiré à plumes était à l'origine de leur détresse actuelle. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver... de trop.

\- Je trouve juste dommage qu'avec des talents comme les vôtres, vous vous retrouviez cantonnées au service et à la vaisselle, poursuivit Doflamingo, imperturbable. Si vous acceptez mon offre, le loyer deviendra gratuit et évidemment, vous serez bien mieux payées que maintenant.

\- Quand vous parlez de nos talents, vous voulez dire... juste Kyosa et moi ? Voulut savoir Sae, sourcils froncés. Et nos deux amies ?

Le corsaire agita la main comme si penser aux deux autres femmes l'ennuyait profondément.

\- Elles n'ont aucun intérêt à mes yeux. Elles peuvent continuer à jouer à la dinette, si ça les tente.

Alors là, elles durent avouer que le pirate les avait perdues. Lui qui avait tant insisté pour qu'elles bougent le café jusqu'au palais et qui ne perdait pas une occasion d'embêter Shiva... il se fichait d'elles, ce n'était pas possible ! Et pourtant, il avait l'air diablement sérieux.

\- Ok je... je suis confuse, j'avoue, mais... Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous deux alors ? Demanda Kyosa en se massant doucement les tempes. Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on a en plus.

\- A toi, je te demanderai de retourner dans le Colisée, l'informa Doflamingo avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu es très populaire auprès du peuple, et j'aime faire plaisir à mon peuple.

Cela faisait sens, Kyosa ne pouvait le nier, mais l'idée ne lui plaisait pas. Surtout parce que Diamante semblait ravi, de son côté.

\- Donc vous me demandez d'amuser la galerie ?

\- C'est ça. Tu deviendrais la "rivale" de Diamante, en un sens. Cela amusera les gens, les paris vont monter et nos gains ne feront que croître. Bien sûr, tu devras suivre l'entraînement des gladiateurs mais je suppose que ça ne te pose pas de problème.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, donc la jeune femme ne se sentit pas la force de le contredire. Puis le géant blond focalisa son attention sur Sae qui frémit d'angoisse.

\- Tu es médecin et tu es douée, tu auras plus ta place dans une infirmerie que derrière un bar. Mes hommes se blessent souvent, lors de missions. Il y aura aussi à soigner les malades, ce genre de choses.

La doctoresse nota l'utilisation du futur plutôt que le conditionnel et sut que le choix ne lui était même pas proposé. Mais bon, cela restait dans son domaine de compétences, et elles y gagnaient également au change.

\- Une seconde, intervint la jeune femme blonde tout à coup, sourcils froncés. Je croyais qu'on ne sortait du Colisée qu'une fois après avoir remporté 1000 combats ? Je refuse d'y retourner si c'est pour m'y faire enfermer tout ce temps !

\- Voyons, les gens s'imagineront que le Gladiateur mystère reste sur place. Personne ne se doutant de ta vraie identité, tu pourras y sortir comme bon te semble, tant que tu restes accompagnée de Diamante.

\- Et pendant qu'on est à préciser tout ça, l'infirmerie, elle se trouve où dans le palais ? demanda Sae à son tour. Car de préférence j'aimerais ne pas être TROP éloignée du bar. C'est moi qui confectionne les ingrédients des boissons, quand même !

\- Alors on fera en sorte que tu sois le plus proche possible, répondit Doflamingo très posément. Ça vous rassure, comme ça ?

Elles ne savaient pas pourquoi elles avaient du mal à lui faire confiance, mais se décidèrent quand même à accepter son offre, surtout parce qu'il leur semblait qu'elles avaient plus à gagner qu'à perdre.


	13. Chacun à son poste chacun ses ennuis

_Bonne rentrée aux étudiants ! Et merci le sushi anonyme, mais je suis sortie de l'école il y a déjà quelques temps quand même XD pour moi, les vacances, c'est dans deux semaines et demi !_

* * *

Ondine et Shiva regardaient la terrasse se remplir, côte à côte derrière le comptoir. La première jeta un regard désolé à sa droite tandis que la seconde l'imitait, vers la gauche cette fois. Puis elles poussèrent un soupir à l'unisson, tête basse.

\- Mais pourquoi Kyosa et Sae ne nous ont pas consultées avant d'accepter ! On leur aurait dit de refuser tout net ! s'exclama soudainement Shiva en se redressant pour adopter une pose dramatique.

\- Elles ont pensé bien faire, lui répondit tristement son amie. Et puis au moins elles ont eu le temps de nous prévenir avant de prendre…. Leurs nouvelles fonctions.

Effectivement, cinq minutes, c'était le temps que leur avait accordé le tyran. Kyosa s'était empressée de relater l'entrevue, n'omettant aucun détail – pas même le fait que Doflamingo pensait les autres filles sans intérêt. Ondine restait suspicieuse sur ce point, mais la joie de Shiva était si grande alors qu'elle n'osa pas faire part de ses doutes.

Enfin, la conséquence de tout ce bordel, c'était qu'elles étaient désormais seules pour affronter le reste de la Family. Il était intéressant de noter qu'elles n'avaient d'ailleurs pas vu l'ombre de Trebol de la matinée, comme s'il avait décidé de traîner sa morve ailleurs, genre autour d'une certaine infirmerie.

\- C'est fou ce que ce n'est pas suspect du tout, commentait d'ailleurs la navigatrice en astiquant un verre avec force. Il va falloir qu'on vérifie régulièrement s'il n'essaye pas d'espionner Sae, hein.

\- T'en fais pas, elle a installé la réserve d'ingrédients à l'infirmerie ! On aura toutes les excuses du monde pour aller y faire un tour 150 fois par jour !

Ondine leva le pouce en direction de son amie pour la remercier de cette excellente nouvelle, puis elle se tourna vers la terrasse pour vérifier si on les appelait… Avant de se retrouver trempée de la tête aux pieds, n'ayant même pas eu le temps de réagir. Shiva fit un bond sur le côté pour échapper à la gerbe d'eau glacée, tout aussi surprise que la navigatrice.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ?!

\- Ça t'apprendra à discuter plutôt que de t'occuper de nous, mocheté !

La jeune femme aux cheveux courts lança un regard interloqué à Dellinger qui se tenait devant elles, sa nageoire bien apparente et un seau vide à la main. L'adolescent fit d'ailleurs mine de paraître horrifié en se plaquant une main devant les lèvres, mais elle aurait deviné son sourire à des kilomètres.

\- Oh non, j'ai fait une grosse bêtise, je vais encore me faire gronder !

Mais c'était qu'il la cherchait en plus, le sale gosse ! Heureusement qu'Ondine était bien trop calme et posée pour bondir par-dessus le comptoir et se mettre à le poursuivre en hurlant qu'elle allait le noyer… Enfin, normalement elle n'aurait pas réagi comme ça. Mais là, il fallait croire que Dellinger avait franchi la limite de trop.

\- REVIENS ICI, MORVEUX ?!

Shiva observa son amie et sa future victime faire le tour de la piscine un nombre incalculable de fois. Quelque part, elle était plus curieuse de savoir comment Dellinger pouvait réussir à courir avec de tels talons plutôt qu'elle ne s'interrogeait sur l'issue du conflit. Il était évident que la navigatrice allait réussir à le noyer, homme-poisson ou pas. N'empêche qu'en attendant, elle se sentait esseulée, et elle soupira derechef en reprenant l'essuyage des verres.

\- Vivement midi, qu'on puisse se retrouver tous les 4.

\- Si tu te sens seule, je peux te tenir compagnie.

Un sursaut violent plus tard, le verre dont elle s'occupait s'écrasa lamentablement à ses pieds. Elle prit appui sur la colonne soutenant le plafond du bar, une main crispée sur son cœur battant la chamade alors qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas regarder le géant blond à sa droite qui s'était installé au comptoir et souriait d'un air peu engageant.

\- Je ne présente aucun intérêt, je ne présente aucun intérêt, je ne présente aucun intérêt !

Le corsaire la laissa dire sans broncher, amusé par son attitude. Il l'observa ensuite se baisser pour ramasser les morceaux de verre brisé, notant qu'elle faisait toujours mine de ne pas le voir. Malheureusement pour elle, il était d'humeur bavarde et joueuse, ce matin-là.

\- Tu ne fais pas très féminine, dis-moi, avec tes cheveux courts et ta manie de t'habiller comme un homme.

Shiva se figea, un débris en main. Est-ce qu'il lui faisait la remarque pour qu'elle réagisse, est-ce qu'il espérait une réponse ? Est-ce qu'elle risquait gros si elle essayait de lacérer son visage avec ce qu'elle avait entre les doigts ?

\- Déjà que tu n'es pas spécialement belle... Enfin je suppose que certains doivent trouver ça "mignon", une femme dans ton genre.

Ah, ça avait tout l'air d'être un monologue, en fait. Blessant, d'ailleurs, mais bon elle hésitait encore à s'attaquer aux yeux ou aux lèvres. Si elle lui arrachait ses lunettes, peut-être qu'il serait si surpris qu'il en oublierait de se défendre !

\- C'est d'ailleurs étrange... vraiment très étrange que tu sois capable de tant de sensualité, quand tu danses.

Shiva se plaqua les mains sur le visage en feu. Et voilà, elle en était sûre, il était venu rien que pour se foutre d'elle ! D'ailleurs il ne pensait sans doute pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire, il avait juste envie de la pousser à bout en voyant que ça la gênait d'en parler ! Si elle avait pu voir le sourire du pirate à ce moment-là... Il se délectait bien de la situation, mais pas dans le sens où elle l'entendait.

\- Voyons, tu vas te faire mal comme ça. Tu as encore un bout de verre entre les doigts.

La jeune femme redressa la tête, surprise, et découvrit une main posée sur les siennes et une autre au sol chassant d'un geste le reste des éclats. Sauf que vu la disposition... oui, elle apercevait bien des bras du coin de l'œil, dont le propriétaire devait certainement se trouver... dans son dos ? Mais ce n'était pas possible enfin, il était de l'autre côté du comptoir ! Elle leva les yeux pour s'en assurer, mais il n'y avait plus personne assis devant elle.

\- Un problème ?

Une goutte de sueur glacée lui glissa le long de l'échine lorsqu'elle perçut le souffle de l'homme sur son oreille, et elle prit immédiatement la posture d'un sprinteur avant de détaler à la vitesse de la lumière, vers la piscine.

\- OUIONDINEJ'AIENTENDUJ'ARRIVE ?!

Doflamingo éclata de rire et se redressa juste à temps pour voir la jeune femme heurter Dellinger et son amie surprise de plein fouet. Les trois tombèrent dans la piscine et il n'en fallut pas plus à Ondine pour tenter de noyer le sale gosse, comme elle l'avait promis auparavant.

* * *

Comme promis, Kyosa assistait à l'entraînement des gladiateurs de la Family. Elle devait d'abord se faire une idée de leur niveau avant de joindre le terrain, ainsi avait décrété Diamante avant de rejoindre ses hommes. Elle le soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'avoir agi ainsi rien que pour le plaisir de se mettre en avant et montrer à quel point il était talentueux. Elle devait bien avouer qu'il savait se battre, mais sa technique avait quelque chose qui lui déplaisait : en apparence, il était plein de failles, et pourtant personne n'arrivait à lui porter un coup.

Enfin le général finit par revenir vers elle, un sourire hautain aux lèvres.

\- Et voilà comment se débrouille le champion incontesté du Colisée.

\- Vous vous prenez pour un empereur, à parler de vous à la troisième personne ? répliqua Kyosa en levant les yeux au ciel.

Décidément, ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer cet homme.

\- Oh non, le seul qui pourra prétendre à ce titre, c'est Doffy !

\- L'admiration que vous portez à cet homme me dépasse très sincèrement.

Diamante s'abattit la main sur la poitrine, touché en plein cœur. La jeune femme crut un instant que c'était parce qu'elle n'éprouvait pas le besoin de vénérer le géant blond comme un demi-dieu, mais…

\- Vous me trouvez si formidable et ne comprenez pas pourquoi je suis les ordres d'un autre ? Mais Doffy est bien plus exceptionnel que moi ! Enfin ça me fait plaisir !

\- Je vous trouve quoi ?! s'étrangla Kyosa en reculant d'un pas. Arrêtez de déformer mes propos, j'ai jamais dit ça ?!

\- C'est vrai, cessons les flatteries, le jeune maître serait déçu si nous ne prenions pas l'entraînement au sérieux. Après tout nous devons rester au top pour amuser le peuple de Dressrosa !

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, le bougre ! L'apprentie gladiatrice eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de lui sauter à la gorge, certaine qu'il l'interprèterait comme une marque d'affection.

Le général se dirigea vers un râtelier où étaient rangés les armes d'entraînement et le désigna de la main à Kyosa, tout sourire.

\- Je vous laisse le choix de votre arme. Vous allez pouvoir montrer l'étendue de vos talents, maintenant.

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha à son tour, vérifiant bien qu'elle restait hors de portée au cas où il soit pris d'un soudain élan d'affection. Et puis un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle mettait la main sur ce qu'elle recherchait et le sortait du râtelier, sous le regard perplexe de Diamante.

\- Mais enfin ça c'est un arc.

\- Et mon arme de prédilection, en général, l'informa la femme en encochant une flèche. Et comme vous m'avez laissé le choix…

\- Mais enfin vous ne pouvez vaincre personne avec une telle… !

Il ne put finir sa phrase, surpris lorsqu'une pointe d'acier frôla sa joue avant d'aller s'enfoncer profondément dans une poutre près du toit. Figé, il ne quittait pas Kyosa du regard qui semblait plutôt mécontente d'elle.

\- Bah voilà fallait s'y attendre, elles sont trop fragiles. Pour pallier à cette faiblesse, il va falloir en utiliser plusieurs.

\- Comment ça plusieurs ?!

Avec un sourire digne du jeune maître, Kyosa banda de nouveau son arc, pas moins de cinq flèches encochées.

\- Et maintenant je vous montre comment vaincre quelqu'un avec une telle arme, comme vous aviez l'air de poser la question.

Diamante craignit un quart de seconde pour sa vie et déploya immédiatement son pouvoir, se transformant en étendard souple et capable d'éviter le moindre jet. Sauf qu'au dernier moment, Kyosa se détourna de lui et les flèches se plantèrent dans la tête d'un mannequin d'entraînement à leur droite. Sous la violence de l'impact, le cou de bois se brisa et la tête s'écroula au sol avec fracas, provoquant le silence dans la salle. Tous les regards étaient désormais tournés vers la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds qui redéposa l'arc sur le râtelier, avant de faire craquer ses poings, une lueur dangereuse brillant dans le regard.

\- Mais bon le but ce n'est pas de vous tuer tout de suite, alors on va y aller à mains nues. Ça tombe bien, j'ai une très forte envie de me défouler depuis cette nuit, je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Jamais auparavant les pirates de la Family ne s'étaient sentis aussi féministes dans l'âme, déclarant que non, ce n'était pas bien de s'attaquer à une femme ! Malheureusement rien ne put les sauver du déchaînement de fureur qui s'abattit sur eux, et leur nouvelle médecin eut fort à faire pour sa première matinée de travail.

* * *

Sae se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil en soupirant, fatiguée après cet afflux soudain d'estropiés et traumatisés qui ne cessaient de parler d'un « démon blond » alors qu'elle s'occupait d'eux. Au début, elle dut bien avouer qu'elle avait cru que Doflamingo avait fait exprès de blesser ses hommes pour juger de son efficacité, mais à force elle avait fini par comprendre que Kyosa était TRES en colère. Ca ne sentait pas bon pour les pauvres types qui lui servaient de punching-ball à l'entraînement, à parier.

\- Je me suis coupé, j'ai besoin d'un pansement !

La doctoresse attrapa un oreiller et étouffa un hurlement en enfouissant sa tête dedans. En voilà un autre qui n'arrêtait pas de faire des allers retours entre une mystérieuse pièce où il ne cessait de se couper et l'infirmerie. Elle finit par rejeter le coussin et fusilla Trebol du regard qui se tenait devant elle, un sourire niais aux lèvres.

\- Mais enfin ce n'est pas POSSIBLE ! Vos mains sont couvertes de bandages, il n'y a plus un seul centimètre carré de peau exposé à l'air libre !

\- Si, sur le bout de l'index !

La jeune femme saisit le rouleau blanc qui trônait sur le bureau près d'elle, prête à réparer cette foutue erreur sur le champ, même si cela impliquait de devoir reprendre une douche pour se décontaminer après le départ de Trebol.

\- J'aimerais quand même savoir comment vous faites pour être aussi maladroit. Vous vous essayez à la cuisine ? Abandonnez tout de suite avant d'empoisonner tout le monde, ce n'est pas fait pour vous !

\- Mais non, je range juste les documents du jeune maître, dans son bureau !

L'image de Trebol en femme de ménage lui traversa un instant l'esprit et son cerveau bugga littéralement.

\- Sae, tu aurais des serviettes ici ?

Elle revint heureusement à elle en entendant la voix d'Ondine à la fenêtre et se précipita vers son amie, reconnaissante pour son interruption, un stock de serviettes dans les bras.

\- Bien sûr que j'en ai, de toutes les couleurs que tu veux ! … Mais pourquoi tu as besoin de ça ?

\- Parce que Shiva refuse de sortir de la piscine tant qu'elle n'aura pas de quoi se sécher, et que tout le monde refuse de lui prêter quoi que ce soit !

\- D'accord… Et qu'est-ce que fait Shiva dans la piscine ?

Elle remarqua d'ailleurs qu'Ondine aussi était trempée et elle s'empressa de poser une serviette sur ses épaules. Son amie la remercia d'un sourire, puis s'apprêta à lui raconter la scène de ce matin, lorsqu'elle aperçut Trebol dans l'infirmerie, ce même sourire niais aux lèvres.

\- Jeee pense que tu ferais mieux de m'accompagner en fait. Il se peut aussi que Dellinger ait besoin de soins urgents. Enfin dès que j'aurais fini de m'occuper de lui, bien sûr.

\- Eh, j'étais là avant et je souffre !

Sae leva les yeux au ciel, bien trop polie pour exprimer sa frustration en jurons, et revint vers Trebol avec de quoi le soigner. Une fois le bandage fait, avec un petit nœud au bout pour décorer, elle se recula, satisfaite qu'il ne reste plus un morceau de chair visible sur les mains de l'homme.

\- Voilà ! Et maintenant si vous pouviez débarrasser le plancher, j'ai des urgences au bord de la piscine.

\- Ça tombe bien, je dois m'y rendre aussi pour retrouver Doffy ! Faisons le voyage ensemble !

La doctoresse n'hésita pas une seconde de plus à sortir par la fenêtre, aidée par Ondine qui darda sur le général de Trèfle un regard menaçant. Comme si elle allait le laisser poser ses sales pattes pleines de morve sur SON amie !


End file.
